


In The Shadows

by HobNobsandTea, Sinistretoile, TheBlackadder (mercilessraven), theblackadder



Series: Cloak and Dagger [1]
Category: The Deep Blue Sea (2011)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dry Humping, Espionage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Freddie Page - Freeform, Inner Dialogue, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Tragic Romance, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobNobsandTea/pseuds/HobNobsandTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackadder/pseuds/theblackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Page (As played by Tom Hiddleston in "The Deep Blue Sea" 2011)in London, England during the Blitz, He is sent on a secret mission with a mysterious and somewhat annoying young woman into Germany to retrieve vital documents for the Empire. Will they survive each others company long enough to get the mission done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Shadow - Chapter 1

In Britain in the late 1940’s, early 1950’s, a hot shot Pilot by the name of Freddie Page has been assigned a different sort of mission. To escort a mysterious young woman behind enemy lines undercover in order to retrieve documents of a sensitive nature for the British government. Freddie is given minimal details about the young woman whom he is to accompany, and she isn’t very forthcoming with details about herself or the mission. Even though he was a few years her senior, she finds Freddie hotheaded, reckless, unprofessional, and simply a complete and utter annoyance. She is well aware of his reputation as a self proclaimed ‘ladies man’ and was a notorious womanizer which only added to her loathing. It’s clear that she would have preferred someone else, anyone else as a partner.

Freddie finds her painfully attractive and cannot deny how beautiful she is, but it was plain she held nothing but utter loathing and disdain for him. It wasn’t something he was used to nor was certain how to handle. Unknown to Freddie is the fact that she is extremely well trained, and although not more than 21 she had been on countless successful missions since the age of 12 as an assassin for the British government.

Now they are forced to spend time together to prepare for their mission, and have no choice but to get to know each other.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

She's sitting there. Glaring at me like she has the last three weeks. I want to grab her hair and pull her against me until she fights me and squeals. I want to taste the wine on her ruby lips. I think she wears that color to taunt me. She vexes me so.

"Freddie. Freddie. You're staring again." I snap out of it. "You're acting buggy again. Should I call for a taxi?"

"Yes. Do that. I don't think I can take much more of your condescension tonight." She huffs and crushes out her cigarette. I watch the way the skirt flows around her shapely legs as she walks to the bar. The smoke almost tastes of her mouth as wafts toward me and I breath her in. "Blast." I stub it my own and grab my coat off the chair. And hers.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Freddie got undressed down to his underclothes and looked at himself in the mirror. He was one of the best pilots in her majesties service. Highly decorated, highly thought of, and completely respected all the way around. He was a hero, and was well aware of that fact. So why in the hell was he sentenced to this dreadful detail with this . . . complete bitch of a woman?

They were sending the pair across enemy lines as a husband and wife, and so far he wasn’t looking forward to it. He hated being in the same room with that girl but it was clear he didn’t have much of a choice. Insubordination would definitely tarnish his record and reputation. He huffed and finished brushing his teeth before turning off the light and going over getting into bed. He turned off the bedside lamp as well and laid back, his forearm under his head as he stared at the ceiling.

The girl was a mass of contradictions. She was beautiful, lovely, fresh, young, clean, absolutely flawless in every way to the eye. But somehow, she also had a very old soul for someone of her age. She was incredibly disciplined, focused, and determined. But yet again, her dislike for him glowed showing she wasn’t completely perfect in her work ethic.

Freddie closed his eyes his mind always seemed to wonder back to the same place. Her hair, her eyes, her body . . . her body was . . . wow. Soft, smooth, alabaster white skin. Large, plump, firm breasts. Long legs, a firm backside, hips that he would love nothing more than to wrap his hands around and hold them in place while he . . . . . He hadn’t seen her fully naked yet, but he was certain with the close quarters under which they were working he would sooner or later. Honestly it was the one part of having to live with her he was looking forward to.

What added to his frustration was how icy cold she was towards him. They had to touch each other to become accustomed to it. A reaction to their touching that seemed contradictory to their undercover identities could give them away and result in their deaths. Amazingly, she was quite comfortable with his touching her or touching him . . . . when they were practicing. They had kissed once or twice the most passionate, awe inspiring of kisses. But the moment it was over, wham. Right back to being the ice queen bitch of the world, leaving him with a painfully aching erection that he had to excuse himself to take care of. He was getting the sense that she was doing it on purpose just to torment him. She was lucky he was a gentlemen.

There were other things she did that would throw him such as smoking. She didn’t like to smoke, and only did it when she had to, to keep up appearances. She was very matter of fact, down to business, no nonsense about their work.

He sighed shaking his head knowing that they would be at it again in the morning. They were meeting for breakfast at a café to practice eating in public as a couple. Whereas he was new to this, she seemed to have done it millions of times and was quite at ease with it. Another thing that irritated him to no end. Shaking his head he turned over smashing his pillow about a bit before settling in and going to sleep.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

She's tormenting me again. The hem of her slip is showing yet she's doing nothing about it. Her German handler leans in and whispers in her. My fists clench as his lips brush her earlobe. Her smiles to him are genuine but when she turns to look at me, disgust and irritation thinly veiled by a false smile. The cigarette smoke burns my tongue and throat. I blow it out in her direction. She turns from me and touches the handler's arm, a brush of fingertips from his wrist to his elbow. If they haven't fucked, they will. And I hate him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

She watches Freddie watch her. She cannot hide her feelings for him from him. She won't. Why give him false hope? Why let him believe the ruse? Christophe, her German handler, is speaking to her but she's not paying attention. She turns to him and smiles. Jealousy flashes in Freddie's eyes. She raises her eyebrow and turns to Christophe.

"Would care for a coffee?"

He blinks and startles. "I - well yes."

She curls her arm around his and leaves the room, glancing back to see Freddie staring daggers at them both.

Freddie sits tapping his fingers on the table as he takes a deeper drag off his cigarette. God damn that woman. She was a beautiful sultry minx that his charm had no effect on, except when he attempted to use it, she seemed more icy than ever. He’d never met anyone like her before. Maybe he could put in for a transfer, there had to be someone more suited for this mission. Another spy, another assassin, someone like her. It felt like they had just pulled his name out of a hat and it was absolutely excruciating.

“Come on fly boy.” He looked up seeing her standing there her hand on her hip. “We’ve got work.” He sighs and crushes out his cigarette, putting on his hat and shoving his hands in his pockets. He starts to walk away but she doesn’t go with him. When he turns to see her just starring at him and waiting, he sighs and walks back to her.

“What’s the problem now?” He demands.

“You’re being an ass. Again.” She answered directly. “Perhaps instead of giving off the impression of a pouty child, you could at least put a little effort into appearances?” He sighs and stands up straight taking his hands from his pockets and offering her his arm. She smiles slightly and wraps her arm around his as they start off down the street. “Need I remind you for the countless time, we are meant to be newlyweds who are madly in love with each other and are to act accordingly. Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable so they avert their eyes and put their attention on anything else. We need that kind of cover to keep people from looking at us to closely.” She explains.

He grumbles slightly under his breath as they continued on down the sidewalk. “I’ll do my part. Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” He quips.

She scoffs at his remark.“My handler, who has not been observing us until today, was rather concerned at our lack of cohesion. It’s very plain that we are not fond of each other to onlookers. Obviously we still have work to do before we can leave on our mission. If we were to attempt to go right now it would be the equivalent of walking into a barrage of enemy bullets. I’m not interested in suicide.” They walk in silence for several moments before she stops and turns to face him. “Kiss me.”

“Pardon?” He says giving her a look.

“Mr. Freddie Page, I would think you of all people would know what a kiss is and how it is performed.” She says starring into his eyes seriously. “Or must I teach that to you as well?”

His eye twitched when she said that. Of all the things in the world he certainly didn’t need any pointers on THAT. She wanted a kiss? He’d show her a kiss. Without another word he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him, crushing his mouth down onto hers in a ferocious devouring of her lips.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Oh god, she tastes as sweet as I thought. The cigarette taste a harsh edging. Her body is soft but firm against mine. I feel her tense before she supplicates, her body molding to mine. Our tongues wrestle for dominance before she go finally breaks the kiss. She catches her breath.

"Next time, try not to eat my face. We're passionate, not animalistic."

She holds my hand loosely. "If you weren't so insufferable and combative, I might have made our first kiss more enjoyable for you."

I open the door to the safe house. "That's your problem, Freddie. You're selfish and conceited. You make it so easy for me to prick your pride."

I groan in frustration. "My problem? My problem is you. You make no attempt to hide your distain or repulsion for me. Which I have done nothing to earn."

"Your reputation precedes you."

"That's awfully judgmental of you. Basing your opinion on those of others and rumors. Good night."

The gall of her. I leave her standing at her door.

Christophe kisses her shoulder. "He is right, you know. If you cannot hide her feelings towards Page, you will be more of a hindrance than he." She rolls over, pressing her lithe body against his.

"Should I picture you when he kisses me, touches me?"

"My ego is not enough that I would desire as such." He slips his fingers between her folds. She gasps. "Will you do what must be done?"

"If our cover calls for it."

"Then I should like for you to think of me then." His lips cover her nipple as he lifts her leg up onto his waist.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Freddie leans against the door frame, listening to her delicate little moans. She was a quiet thing. He almost couldn't hear her. The Germans grunts nearly drowned out mewling. So the spy liked the Gerries, did she? He flicks his cigarette at the closed door. Fuck her.

Freddie heads to the bar, his favorite part that he frequented whenever he was back in town. He knew quite a few people there; those he flew with would often pull up there for a drink. What he needed right now was a distraction. Anything to get his mind off of that venomous little harlot. He ordered his favorite drink at the bar. While he was waiting his mind started to wonder back again to her. His eyes closed a moment remembering how she tasted, the feel of that luscious fit body against his, all topped off with the little mousy noises she made while she was being taken. On the one hand, there was something delicious about those soft noises; on the other hand . . . he was certain he could make her cum so hard and so loud they could hear her cries of ecstasy across the channel all the way to Russia as she screamed out his name.

The bartender handed him his drink and he took a sip his mind wondering off again. Her lips tasted so sweet . . . he couldn’t help but imagine what the rest of her tasted like. Taking another drink before returning to smoking his cigarette. He had to move his thoughts to something else, otherwise it was going to get real uncomfortable in his trousers real fast. That mouth of hers . . . was something else. So many uses . . . . those pouty red lips.

“Well hello stranger.” He heard a familiar voice say and didn’t even bother to look up.

“Hello Kate.” He said dryly taking another drink.

“Haven’t seen you around here in a while. Was starting to wonder if you got shot down behind enemy lines somewhere.” She said motioning for the bartender to bring her her drink.

“Been working Kate. Considering London isn’t a leveled wasteland I would think I’ve been doing my job well.” He says giving her a slight glance. Kat picked up her glass and playfully clinked it to Freddie’s resting her hand on his knee under the bar, griping slightly before her fingers slowly moved up his inner thigh.

He wouldn’t call Kate a girlfriend, or even a friend really so much as a good way to pass the dark lonely hours on occasion. What she was mostly was an occasional distrac . . . . A distraction. Exactly what he needed right now. He knocked back the rest of his alcohol before he took out his wallet and paid for their drinks, before catching her wrist. “Come on.” He said heading out of the bar. She could hardly keep up in her stiletto heels but held on to her hat and hurried along with him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

I don't know what I'm thinking. Maybe I want her to hear what she's missing. Bringing Kate back here puts the mission in jeopardy but if I have to listen to her fuck that Kraut then why shouldn't she have to listen to me fuck Kate? I don't shush Kate's giggle as I open my door. The ice queen opens hers as if to yell but Katie has dropped to her knees just inside the door. She's already opened my trousers and- Dear god, her mouth! I catch the ice queen's eyes for an instant. But Kate does that thing with her tongue and hollows her cheeks. I can't stop my groan. I close my hands in her hair. The ice queen watches me from the crack in her door. Is this turning her on? Will she blow the German next time he's in her room? Or underneath does she wish she was Katie? Her hand wraps around the base of my cock. My hips buck. Kate makes a choking sound but doesn't stop. I'm breathing heavy, fucking her mouth. And ice queen is still watching us. I wonder if her red lips would look as pretty around my cock as they do on her cigarette. And that's all I need.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Kate lays next to Freddie, trembling in the aftershock of an orgasm. He'd never fucked her that hard before. Freddie sits up on the edge of the bed and lights a cigarette.

"I need to sleep. You need to go." Kate trails her fingers up his back.

"You ok, Freddie?"

"I'm fine, Kate. Now go. I'm training for a mission." She sighs and stands.

"You're a real asshole, Freddie."

"So I've been told." Kate hurriedly dresses then storms out, slamming the door.

The following evening they were called into headquarters by the one who was setting up the Op, who had heard a great deal about how they were getting on together and was less then pleased with the reports. When he demanded an explanation, both parties wouldn’t even look at each other as they fell silent.

He sighed leaning back on his desk crossing his arms over his chest. “Do you know why the two of you were chosen for this mission?” He began, “Captain Page, you were selected because it seems the only way out of Germany for the two of you is going to involve the flying of a plane over enemy lines and back home to Britain. You are the best we have.” He turned to the young woman, “Neala, You were selected because you are our top black ops specialist. If anyone can get this job done quickly and efficiently and to return home alive it’s you.”

“Sir,” Neala began. “It’s not a good fit. It’s as simple as that.

“That’s for damn sure.” Freddie grumbled.

Rubbing his hands over his face he looked at the two of them, “I hate to remind you both but you work for her majesties armed forces. You are in the military and you take orders from above. Not a good fit? Well tough. You don’t get to pick and choose what orders you follow and what orders you refuse.” He stood up, “You two only have a few more weeks before everything is ready for you to leave on your assignment. You better get your heads on right because if they realize that it’s a cover, the two of you are going to be coming home in body bags if you come home at all.” He said in stern tone. “It’s also been brought to my attention that the two of you have been . . . ‘entertaining’ individuals in the apartment set up for you.”

Both Neala and Freddie began to talk at once in protest and excuses, “QUIET” he roared not wanting to hear it. “You two are meant to be playing house, and learning how to get along. You’re meant to be newlyweds and to my way of thinking, you wouldn’t be sleeping in different rooms and having ‘visitors’ that you both fuck in ear shot of each other.” Oh great, of all the things that could have gotten back to him it had to be that. “These are your new orders. You are not to entertain ANYONE besides each other in that flat. No one, and I mean NO ONE is allowed to cross that threshold besides the two of you. This goes for seeing anyone outside of that apartment for any reason at any time except with each other. Any relationships you might be in, any ‘entertainment’ you might seek elseware is hereby suspended until after you return from your completed and successful mission. Do I make myself clear?” He growled. Both Freddie and Neala remained silent less than happy about this ‘new order’. “DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!” He demanded.

“Yes sir.” Neala said.

Freddie took a little longer to respond. “Yes, sir.” He reluctantly said.

“Good. Now get out of here the both of you. It’s time you got serious about this job instead of completely blowing off.” Both stood almost glaring daggers at each other starting to walk out. “And you’d better start bunking together. That separate bedroom garbage needs to stop. I would imagine newlyweds who are in love would share a room rather then be in separate rooms behind locked doors. Sort it.” He ordered.

Neala and Freddie glared at each other before leaving the office heading back home.

Back at the flat Neala and Freddie were to call ‘home’ for now, he was moving his things into her room. She’d always had the bigger room and the bigger bed so it made since to combine into that one. Freddie had never actually been in her room. She’d made a point of locking it every time she wasn’t in it, and of course he had no interest in going in it when she was in it.

Surprisingly, she didn’t have much in the way of material positions. A total of 5 dresses hung in her closet and it seemed that they were purchased specifically for this arrangement. If she had other clothes they were being kept somewhere else. Freddie finished putting his things in the empty dresser drawers, and hung up his sports jackets and whatever else needed hanging.

“Did you get everything out?” Neala asked coming in carrying clean sheets to make the bed. “The last thing we need is for an inspection to show that we aren’t following orders.” She began to put the new linens on the bed rather quickly and expertly. He glanced towards her as he closed the closet before moving over and closing the drawers.

“Yes.” He said simply taking out a cigarette preparing to light it.

“No.” She said with an annoyed sigh.

He furrowed his brow taking the cigarette from his mouth looking at her, “No, what?”

“No smoking in here. I don’t like the smell.”

“This isn’t just YOUR room anymore. It’s ours. And if I want to have a fag I will.” He said taking out his lighter.

She stopped making the bed putting her hand on her hip, “You’re going to look awfully funny smoking it through your nose when I shove it up your left nostril.” She said seriously.

Freddie narrowed his eyes looking at her removing the cigarette again. “Look. We’re meant to be getting along here. You could at least make some sort of an effort to hide your distain for my person.”

“True. But you could do your part of our learning to tolerate each other if you didn’t goad me with such nonsense as smoking in here. If you must smoke go out on the balcony.” Neala responded. “Is it really so much to ask to simply take such a habit and keep it outside the flat we have to share?”

He scoffed. “Oh please. You smoke too. Any time we’re out in public you usually want a cigarette in your hand.”

“For appearances sake, Captain Page, and that’s all. I personally do not like the taste or the smell of the foul little things. But it is the fashion and it would most likely seem odd if I did not partake in my ‘husband’s’ habit.” She explained.

“You know what,” He said throwing down his cigarette in his growing frustration, “Let’s have it out. Let’s get it all out in the open right here and now! What the hell is it about me that pisses you off so God Damned much?” He demanded, “From the first day we were introduced you’ve been deliberately combative, giving me shit left and right, doing everything you can to push my buttons. So tell me princess. What the fuck are you on about?”

Neala starred at him for a moment before narrowing her eyes, “Do you really want to know?” She began. Freddie just glared at her waiting to hear it. “You’re cocky. You use charm and wit to prey on those who are lonely and vulnerable and easily swayed into your bed. Tossing them away marking them down as yet another conquest to add to your collection.”

“How dare you! How dare you presume such nonsense! You don’t even know me!” He shouted.

“Oh no?” She said stepping closer to him, “Tell me, fly boy. Was it not just the other night you brought that slag, ‘Kate’ back into your room and within moments shoved your shaft down her throat?” He quieted looking at her, “I saw you. I saw the way you treated her. I watched because I wanted to know if the stories and rumors about you were true. Low and behold, they were. Every last one, and perhaps even less descriptive then should be.”

So that’s why she had been watching him that night in the doorway. Collecting fodder to justify her opinion of him. “Oh really.” He said his eyes narrowed starring her down. “It wasn’t horror I saw in your eyes Neala. When you were watching us . . . watching me take that woman, you were jealous. You were aroused and you wished you were in her place.”

Neala’s look darkened, “You’re revolting in more ways than I thought, Captain Page.” She scoffed turning and starting to walk away. However Freddie reached out and caught her wrist pulling her back to him and holding her there. “Release me.” She warned in a low voice.

“I’m just following our orders.” He said mockingly, “And we aren’t sorting anything if you continually walk away from me.” She twisted her wrist jerking it away from his grasp starring at him.

There were several long uncomfortable moments of silence as they starred each other down, neither one giving an inch or backing away. “There’s no food in.” Neala finally stated breaking the uneasy silence.

“Then I suppose we’ll have to go out for supper.” Freddie responded.

“I suppose we will!” Neala snapped back.

“Get your bloody coat!” Freddie’s voice raised.

“FINE!” Neala yells. Another moment passes before they both turned from each other at the same time. Freddie to get a jacket and Neala to put on her shoes and get her coat. It seemed as though walking away from each other wasn’t an option anymore. Sharing a room meant there was nowhere to retreat to, no door between them. The tension had definitely grown significantly with their new orders.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

She's barely spoken two words to me this whole meal. Not that I truly want to speak with her anyway. I excuse myself to the toilets just to get away from her false smile and hateful eyes. On my way back to the table, I see Kate saunter in with another pilot. She wiggles her fingers at me. Her smile turns to a frown when she sees me sit with Neala. Great. Just bloody great. She'll make a scene no doubt.

"Listen, I'd quite like to head home."

"Well, I don't. Because home is just you. And forgive me, Freddie but that doesn't appeal to me on any level."

I reach across the table and lay my hand over hers. I watch her visibly fight not to move her hand. "Kate just walked in."

"With yet another pilot. I might have been right in my assumption about you but I'm also right about her." I tighten my hand on hers.

"You're wrong. I didn't make Katie do anything she didn't want to. As for your assumption that I forced her on her knees, she did that all on her own." I watch several thoughts pass over Neala's face before she finally decides on one. I release her wrist and pull out a cigarette.

"Are you actually upset over your actions?"

"No, contrary to what you might think, I'm not malicious. I don't want to intentionally hurt Kate. Remaining here will do so. And it will cause a scene."

Neala sighs and relents. We make it to the door before Kate catches me.

"Freddie." I turn. The gin burns my eyes. "You're a prick." I wipe my face with my hand.

"Kate. It's not what you think."

"You're living with her. Maxwell said. You took me your apartment. That's just despicable." I let her slap me. She feels like I deserve it. Even though I don't. I turn to Neala who's trying unsuccessfully to hide her satisfied smirk. I grab her elbow and hurry out of the bar.

"If you say one word, I'll phone command and tell them to throw me in stir."

She laughs. "For what?"

"Dereliction of duty." Neala pulls away.

"You would sully your so far stellar career?" 

"In a heartbeat." I don't look at her. I can't. She got some sick pleasure from Kate's outburst. But despite what she thinks, I'm not a prick. But she's sure acting like a cunt.

I don't say a word to her as I get undressed. I normally sleep naked but that would just feed into her opinion of me. The pajama bottoms are restrictive and uncomfortable.

"You're going to bed."

"Yes." She frowns but doesn't say the words she's biting. I put the fag on my lips and light it before stepping out onto the balcony.

"I'll be in drawing room then."

"Fine." The night air holds a chill but I don't care.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Neala sits in the drawing room, reading. She wasn't sure how the sleeping arrangements were going to work out. The bed was big enough that they could both sleep without touching.

A sound draws her attention. A soft moaning and whimpering. A muttering that she can't quite make out. Dear god. Is he masturbating?! She slams her book and stands up. He'll hear it for this. This is unacceptable.

The whimpering is louder, more distressed. A shuffling of sheets. The muttering becomes words.

"James. Hang on, mate. Stay with me, James." She pushes the door open quietly. Freddie tosses in the sheets. "Hang on, James." The floor board creaks and Freddie whips up, faster than she would have expected. His sidearm swings in her direction. Neala takes a careful step out of the line of fire. "It's alright, James. We'll get out. We'll get home. Just hang on, mate."

He drops to the bed. His arms fall into his lap. Neala frowns deeper as he begins to cry. Shell shock. While that would explain some of his behavior, It still didn't excuse it.

Neala turned as if to leave the room and return to her reading but she stopped. This wasn’t the first time she was paired with a solider whose service had created demons. She closed her eyes and sighed dropping her head slightly. Freddie was a 24 karat wanker, but she never was able to just turn her back on someone in such distress.

Shaking her head slightly she turned back and swiftly made her way to the bed slipping behind him as her long slender fingers gently touched the back of his neck. He jerked slightly as if startled but he remained still and quite asleep. Gently and masterfully her fingers began to work the muscles down his neck and between his shoulders. Freddie’s sobs seemed to quiet as he began to fall back into blissful slumber. Wrapping her arm around him she carefully lay him back down, catching a pillow with her foot and pulling it under him as she rested his head against it. Her hands returned to the muscles of his neck before moving further down his spine.

This was something she learned when she was being trained in China. They’d taught her a wide array of things she couldn’t imagine why or when there would ever be circumstances under which she would use them, only to find later that it was techniques like this she often used the most. Especially with cases like Freddie where just waking him up wasn’t going to solve the problem and would most likely just make it worse.

She continued to work her way down his neck, between his shoulders, and down his spine releasing knots and tension where she found them. When she finished, she watched him sleeping peacefully and resting quite easily for a few moments. Why is it that when people slept, it was as though whatever innocence that was left inside them seemed to appear. He was handsome, of course. No woman who had eyes could deny that. But his arrogance, his superiority, everything about him grated on her nerves. As soon as he opened his mouth she found herself wanting to feed him his own tongue.

Neala stood from the bed pulling the sheet over him before walking out flipping the light off and closing the door. She sighed shaking her head slightly not knowing how she was going to survive this mission. What was it about Freddie that repulsed her so violently she was willing to risk insubordination to keep him at arm’s length and torment him every chance she got. Most of the time she was sent on solo missions, but occasionally she would be given a partner and never did she remember having acted like this.

Clinching her jaw she went back to the next room and sat down opening her book to read. Honestly, she should have been turning in to sleep as well but she just couldn’t allow herself to lay next to that . . . crude, misogynistic, pikey.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

That insufferable woman hasn't been to bed yet. Her side is cold. And she'll likely take her lack of sleep out on me. The moon hands low in the sky but I can still see the stars. Beside clock reads half past one. I ruffle my hair as I set my feet on the floor. It's cold so I don my slippers. The light is still on in the den. I open my mouth to start in on her but I shut it with a click of teeth. She's fallen asleep. Her book is open on her lap, her head tilted to side. Her relaxed face is breathtakingly beautiful. I'd like to cup her face and taste of her lips when they're not spewing venom in my direction. I carefully take the book and set it on the table, open so as not to lose her place. Something she'd no doubt take a personal affront. Her eyebrows furrow when I pick her up. I don't touch her dressing gown. In fact, I pull the hem down her thigh to preserve her modesty. I carefully cover her up with the blankets. The quilt on the chair should suffice for myself.

I lay there for what seems like forever waiting for sleep to take me again. This mission is going to be hell. I could suffer her negative behavior if she wouldn't be so blatant about it.

Neala stretches in bed. She'd had an odd dream. Her eyes snap open. She hadn't come to bed. She looks down at her person surely to be stripped and violated. On the contrary, she finds herself fully clothed and under the blankets alone. Freddie's back is an alabaster line on the far side of the bed. She frowns. Bloody man. Her opinion of him wasn't going to change because of a few acts of kindness.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Neala put on her gloves and fixed her hat in the mirror as Freddie stood by tapping his foot watching her finish getting ready. “Stop it.” She said putting her hat pin in.

“Who eats lunch this late?” He says looking at his watch.

“People who are aware they’re going to have observers today and need to make a good impression.” She said picking up her wrap. She looked at Freddie and he rolled his eyes taking it helping her put it on. She shook her head knowing full well he knew what he was meant to be doing but was purposely letting it fall to the way side.

“This is dumb.” He said with a sigh.

“So is walking off the train in Berlin looking like we absolutely hate each other’s company.” She said taking one last look in the mirror. Freddie was doing his best not to look directly at her because to be honest, she was a knock out today. In her best dress, scrubbed up, her hair perfect, her makeup flawless, she was absolutely breath taking. The way her skirt hugged her curves, the slit up the side that revealed just enough of her thigh to send his mind reeling.

“You honestly think we’ll be observed that closely today?” Freddie said looking over her shoulder in the mirror.

“Yes. And they’ll throw things at us. Send people up to talk to us, even waiters have been used in the past. They’ll all report back to how we appear with each other in public. What they observe in the way we act, the way we talk, the way we look at each other.” She turned looking at him, “Are you ready for this?”

Neala seemed to know so much about this, she’d obviously done it before whereas this was Freddie’s first time. Perhaps they should have spent a bit more time interacting at home rather than sniping back and forth to each other. “If you can handle it, I can handle it.” He said in an almost challenging tone as he stared into her eyes.

A smile swept her face almost as though she had picked up the gauntlet he’d just thrown down. It appeared as though they were going to be seeing just how much they could push each other without breaking character.

Neala wrapped her arm around his and they left the flat heading to the square.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

I forget that I want to throttle this woman. I forget she's making my life hell and will until the mission is complete. I focus on how much I desire her. How much I want to make her moan. I focus on Mary Ann Arbor who told me she loved me before I joined the RAF. Until this is over, Neala, you're Mary Ann. I open the door for her. She smiles her false smile but it doesn't reach her eyes.

I take her jacket and pull out her chair. I lean down and kiss her cheek. Her shoulders stiffen but she leans into my kiss. "I should have told you at home but you look absolutely stunning, darling." I take my seat. Next to her, not across from her like she was expecting. I lay my hand on hers, curling my fingers under her palm.

"You shouldn't fall asleep reading. You know how cranky you get. I had to carry you to bed last night." I smile, thinking of the first time Mary Ann let me kiss her. The smile reaches my eyes. I watch Neala frown. Either at my turnaround or my chastisement. Slowly, she smiles and despite what anyone looking can see, it's not a nice smile. Her eyes burn with her hatred of me.

"Who's James?"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Suddenly it was made clear just what sort of contest this afternoon was going to be with the mention of James. How could she possibly know about him? He’d never told anyone. “I don’t know any James.” The waiter brought you your drinks as you ordered your lunch before leaving you alone again. Freddie picked up his glass taking a drink.

Putting his glass down he slid closer to her wrapping his arm around her waist with a smile. Her body went brittle for a moment like a cat being held over a tub of water, but she consciously forced herself to relax as she turned into him and smiled resting her hand over his on the table. If she wanted to play the ‘who can push who the furthest in a public’ game, he was match fit for it.

“Oh, darling.” He says taking her left hand, “You’ve forgotten again, you left your wedding ring at home.” He says with a playful pretend pout before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

“I’m sorry, I’ll remember it next time. I would feel worse except you aren’t wearing yours either. Sweetheart.” There was a smile on her lips but you could almost hear her grinding her back teeth. Freddie looks at his hand.

“Hmm. Your right. I’m sorry dear.” He leans closer to her, “Do you still love me?”

Neala starred at him, a plastic smile on her lips as she glared into his eyes, “Always . . . . my love . . .” He smiles warmly leaning in and kissing her before nuzzling her nose with his. She kissed him back but her lips were drawn tight. Freddie grinned and kissed her again pulling her tighter against him, his other hand rested on her lap under the table squeezing her thigh slightly. He felt her hand clinch into a fist against his shoulder but she quickly corrected it resting her palm against his back.

The kiss broke and they glared into each other’s eyes with determination to see which one would crack first. “I know,” Freddie said, “After lunch we could take a stroll down by the canal. Do you remember how we first met? You were walking down by the docks.”

That was a cheap shot, having basically just called her a prostitute. “Oh yes, I remember. Your friend Kate adores strolling down there as well, doesn’t she.”Freddie’s eyes narrow slightly. Neala smiles smugly having gotten a shot in of her own and reaches over picking up her drink taking a long sip. She was going to need two or three more of these before lunch was over. Rather than retort verbally, Freddie just chuckles playfully but his hand beneath the table where no one could see, slipped underneath her blouse and rested palm flat over her bare skin on her abdomen. He felt her shiver slightly but it wasn’t one of pleasure more of wanting to blacken his eye but being helpless to do so.

When they were making displays of affection, kissing or touching in public, it was meant to keep the illusion of their being newlyweds in love. However what he was doing right now no one else could see, he was just doing it to antagonize her knowing how much she hated him to touch her. For Neala what was making it especially hard was she was finding she didn’t loathe his touch as much as she maintained she did. He was incredibly strong, very tall, and extremely handsome, with beautiful crystal clear intelligent eyes. There were times when she found her mind wondering into places where they shouldn’t with Freddie. When she caught herself imagining what it would be like to touch his strong chest and taste his sweat covered skin feeling his muscular form against her own, she would instantly shake it off and push it from her mind. There was no way in this world she was going to fall prey to such a womanizing predator just to be another notch on his headboard. Would it become necessary to go so far physically with him, HE would be a notch on HER bedpost. Not the other way around. She’d leave him in a spent quivering mass, exhausted and drained of every ounce of energy, almost crying for mercy with no strength left before she would bring him to his knees yet again.

The waiter brings their order and sets it on the table before them as Freddie and Neala untangle from each other’s arms reaching for their cutlery calling a time out to their antagonizing of each other for a few moments so they could eat. Neala picks up her drink taking a sip as Freddie cuts a piece of chicken and holds it up to her. “Here darling,” He says with a smile. “Try this, you’ll like it.” He was feeding her now!? She glanced at him a moment before smiling softly and opening her mouth as he places it on her tongue. Keeping her eyes on his she begins to chew. A smile sweeps his face, “You’re so adorable when you eat.”

He really was pushing all of her buttons at this point, “Am I?” She says looking into his eyes. Underneath the table her hand moves to his crotch pressing against his manhood running her fingers over him tracing his large member before clutching it slightly. “Still adorable?”

Freddie just stares at her clearing his throat, “Yes. Always love. Very. . . .very adorable.” He says putting down his fork and picking up his drink taking a huge slug.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

The rest of our meal ran high with tension. Sexual and violent. I wanted to take her back to the flat and fuck her until she screamed. Not those mewling moans but guttural primal screams. She thought I'd be put off by the crotch grab, no doubt. No. I yearned for her to push me up against the wall and put that deceptively pretty little mouth on mine and those delicate hands down my trousers. I could tell by the way her hand kept flexing that she wanted to bash my face in.

The commander looks at us from the chair. "Well, there's good news and bad news. Good news is that you've improved. Especially you, Freddie. I won't say we're completely confident you'll pass but we'll have to hope that the threat of a German bullet with knock the stiffness off. Especially yours, Neala. Your body language was brought to my attention. You need to be more natural with Freddie."

"Is that the bad news?"

The commander levels his at her. It goads her so much to know I'm doing better than she is. "No, Mrs. Page. Our timetable has been bumped up. You're leaving by the end of the week."

We both stand up in shock. "What?!"

"No choice. It's now or never." The commander stands. "Get this sorted by Friday." He takes his leave. I can practically see her brain working a mile a minute.

"I'll be in the drawing room." I can't stand her pacing. I lay down on one of the couches and close my eyes. The mention of James brought a frown. No way could she know. It wasn't in my file. What did her majesty's service care about another dead airman?

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

A while later, Freddie had fallen asleep on the couch and looked at the time. Jesus, he really wasn’t getting any kind of decent sleep with this weird ass arrangement they were literally forced into by direct orders. He couldn’t imagine she was sleeping any better. Stretching his back slightly he stood up scratching his head a bit to go and find Neala. They had to come to some sort of understanding here. They couldn’t just fuck around anymore; they had to make this work.

“Neala?” He said going from room to room not finding her. God damn her, if she left again without telling him especially when they were so close to being shipped out over enemy lines, he was going to kick her ass over the English Channel.

However he walked through the kitchen and stopped hearing something like a sharp thump against the back room wall. After a half a minute or so the noise came again. Following it, he walked through the kitchen and opening the door. They didn’t use that room, this was a temporary set up and it wasn’t like either of them had much more then the clothes on their backs and maybe one or two suitcases each. They didn’t need all the room in this place.

He stepped inside only to have something fly past his head just barely missing his face with a flash or a shimmer. His eyes went wide seeing a long sharp throwing knife sticking out of the wall just inches past his face. Several other knifes were sticking out of the wall as well and he turned seeing that Neala was throwing knives into a large poster she was using as a target. “JESUS H FUCKING CHRIST!” He exclaimed.

Holding another throwing knife she placed her hand on her hip arching a brow and just staring at him. “You’re a solider Captain Page, for God’s sake start acting like it.” She said seriously.

“It’s bad enough I was chosen to be sent on this assignment, despite that I follow orders and do my duty.” He said seriously. “However being paired with a lunatic might be a bit past the line for me!” She narrowed her eyes at him a moment before she suddenly threw the knife she was holding as it flew past him once more. This time he felt it touch his hair. He turned to see she had landed her weapon square in the middle of the figure on the poster’s throat. There was no mistaking a kill shot. At once he stormed over and grabbed her by the shoulder shoving her backwards and slamming her hard against the wall. “Here I am worrying about the Goddamn enemy trying to kill me, when you’re fucking using me for target practice!!” He roared.

“I actually hit my target every single time, Captain Page. I don’t miss!” She shouted back at him, “I hit what I am at! Always!” She said trying to push him off, however he was stronger than she was by far. Especially when he was as angry as he was right now. He had a volatile temper, but alas so did Neala.

“I have had just about enough of your bull shit little girl.” He said through his teeth starring into her eyes clenching his hand tight around her shoulder like a vice, his nails digging into her skin hard enough it would probably bruise and leave marks. “This ice queen routine of yours is going to get us both fucking killed. You need to grow the fuck up and get over whatever this little teenage hissy fit is supposed to be.” He hissed.

Her look darkened as she suddenly reached out with her free hand grabbing his crotch tight and twisting slightly. “You can get your damn hands off me and back off, or you can become a eunuch.” She nearly growled at him. “Your choice fly boy.” She warned.

A wave of fury over took him that she would dare threaten him like that and without thinking his hand snapped up and wrapped tight around her throat slamming her hard against the wall again, his other hand releasing her shoulder, grabbing her wrist he pulled her hand away from his crotch and twisted it backwards. “You intolerable fucking slag!” He shouted at her. It seemed like the harsh blow against the wall had been hard enough to knock her wind from her slightly but she clinched her jaw unwilling to make a sound or show it, her eyes meeting his glare head on with no intention of backing down or surrendering. Unconsciously he slid her further up the wall slightly his hand tightening around her throat.

As he stared into her eyes something dawned on him. She could get out of this if she really wanted to. She was far better trained in hand to hand combat then he was, his size and strength didn’t mean a single thing. If she wanted to drop him to the floor and break his neck . . . she could do it. So why wasn’t she? It was a half hearted threat she’d made to him moments before. A threat she didn’t even have to make, she could have just disabled him . . . if not just killed him outright, and walked away without even messing up her hair.

God damn this woman, even having been working out and practicing with her weapons for a while, long enough to have sweat shimmering on her skin. It was strange seeing a woman in work out clothing, but fuck . . . the way it clung tight to her body he could see every rise and fall of her chest with each labored breath. The way her cleavage showed at the low cut neckline, the tight shirt showing every single inch of her gifted buxom form. God, her breasts were impressive, and perfect. Her lips were a deeper red then usual with the heat from inside her between her exercises and her rage, her eyes staring at him with such intensity that were it possible he would burst into flames right here. She was so beautiful, perfect skin, tone fit body, the sweet way she smelled all the time. He couldn’t stand this pure torture another day.

Neala stared at him, the wild look in his eye of fury and anger. It was beyond exciting, and although she shouldn’t, the feel of his large hand wrapped around her throat constricting her air flow was sending little pulses of pleasure through her body. Anyone else in the world, even her German lover if they would even touch her throat, she’d leave them dead, bruised, broken, bleeding and dismembered for even hinting at it. But for some reason, in this instance, she couldn’t stop him. She didn’t want him to. It was terrifying, and it was making her angrier by the second, “Fuck you.” She hissed at him.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

What are you doing, Page! My fingers squeezed just so. But there was only a slight shiver of fear in her eyes. I bare my teeth, my pressing my lean hard body against hers. My blood is on fire. Neala's grip on my dick sent that fire. She sets me aflame and I loathe her for it. I bring my face a mere breath from hers. She doesn't flinch. In fact, she's trembling. I can feel her hardened nipples pressing into my chest.

"Next time you touch my dick, you better be prepared to suck or fuck, little girl."

I crank her chin up with my hand. My kiss is bruising and invasive, forcing her jaw open to me. I taste her blood on my tongue from my teeth cutting those luscious lips. I turn my hip into her and grind into her sex. She moans softly. Her taste electrifies me but her body doesn't yield to me. And I won't take what's not given. She thinks me crass. A womanizer. But I'm no rapist.

I let her go. My own chest heaves with lust and need. She's conflicted. I can see that. Abruptly, I leave the room. I can't leave the flat without her. I pace the bedroom but throwing balcony door open, despite the chill.

The cigarette smoke fills my lungs, clears my head. It calms me momentarily. But I know when the night comes, I'll have to crawl into bed with her. So close I could reach out and touch her. "Fuck."

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Neala sat in silence in the back room sharpening her push daggers. She kept them razor sharp at all times but it was also something she did when her mind was troubled. What in the hell happened with Freddie earlier tonight? He touched her, outside of the job. He threatened her, and she let him do it. What in the hell possessed her to let him do such things? No one else, enemy or ally would have ever walked away from doing such a deadly and foolish thing.

She looked at the first blade and found it extremely sharp blowing on it slightly checking that the edge was straight before putting it aside and picking up the next one pressing it against the sharpening stone. She hated Freddie. She hated him from the first time they were introduced and he turned on that gold plated charm he used with all women. The flirty eyes, the suggestive smile, the arrogant wink. It made her want to break his teeth in. But why? It wasn’t like he was the first man with such confidence in his abilities when it came to women. To be honest he wasn’t the worst one either, the others who were spies that were trained similar to her were far worse. Because inciting women into bed was one of the ways to get sensitive information from them. Seducing women, sleeping with them, and leaving them high and dry. Just one of the many techniques employed in their line of work.

So what was it about Freddie that agitated her so? What was worse . . . what was it about Freddie that found her wanting to touch him, and taste him, and feel his strong arms, his muscular chest, to slide her fingers through that hair that had way to much product in it. He was far more appealing when he first came out of the shower, before he shaved and started combing that garbage into his head.

Her mind wondered back to when he was sleeping that night. The pain in his voice, in his face, the ghostly look in his eyes as he relived a nightmare he had suffered through. Then when she relieved his physical pain and tension, the way he lay there so peacefully, so innocent and quiet. She remembered wanting to touch him. To stroke his face, to taste his lips, to lay beside him using the warmth of her body to comfort him further. Her hand slowed on the sharpening stone as she felt the strange feelings that welled up inside of her that first night for a man that she absolutely loathed to be in the same room with.

Her mind wondered to the way his strong tall body looked as he lay among the sheets. The curve of his hip, the line of those silly pajama bottoms he wore concealed just enough for modesty. Of course she’d noticed the bulge in his trousers long ago, he was a gifted man in that area. Much more so then most. she could easily see where his ego and confidence with women stemmed from. Not that she had ever been that impressed with the root of all males self image came from. To define yourself, you’re an entire existence by your genitals tended to make her roll her eyes and scoff. She knew men with half the endowment that Freddie had and three times the undeserved ego because of it.

When she grabbed his crotch, she felt a jolt of desire run through her. Both times she had done it, it was with every intent of bringing him to his knees with one of the best ways she knew how to cause men pain. However she didn’t. She didn’t twist, she didn’t clutch, she didn’t dig her nails into his sensitive flesh, she didn’t press her thumb into his balls, or the hundreds of ways she knew to cause lasting and perhaps even damaging pain to a man. All she did was grip firmly in a threatening way. She wanted to hurt him, or so she thought. When the opportunity was there, … she couldn’t. She couldn’t cause him pain, she couldn’t emasculate him with a flick of the wrist, the pressure of her fingers. She held no reverence whatsoever with using any and all of her knowledge to her advantage. Especially with someone larger then her, stronger then her, but with Freddie when he was flat out manhandling her and could have injured her badly . . . . she couldn’t hurt him.

With this realization her eyes narrowed, her jaw clinched, and her hands gripped her knife and sharpening block so hard her fingers turned white. Not since she was a small child, orphaned completely with no family anywhere in the world and completely alone, snatched up by a secret branch of the British government to be trained and somewhat experimented on to become a tool, a deadly assassin and spy, did she felt hesitant to protect herself. She was put into action for the first time when she was 12, she was 4 when they chose her and took her away. She’d made the decision long ago to never let anyone have any power over her whatsoever.

She wasn’t a complete ice queen bitch. She did feel for the men in the field that she was surrounded with since the war started. The soldiers didn’t have the same mental discipline and training as she did. They were kids out of school, out of workhouses, off of farms. They were just normal children pulled into a war to defend their families and homes against the threat of invasion. They weren’t trained killers like she and others like her were. The lasting damage, the terror, the pain that so many suffered broke her heart. Despite what so many thought of her, and despite what her superiors would have liked, she did have a heart, she did have feelings, and she wasn’t blind to the effects of this war on her countrymen. There were times when it made her fight even harder, and made her crueler to those who would cause such pain on innocent men and women.

However although she did feel compassion for them, she knew she wasn’t one of them and she never lost sight of the job. Never did she let her feelings get in the way or hinder her mission. At least until Freddie. She didn’t realize before tonight just how much she wanted him. She wanted him to touch her, she wanted him to kiss her, she actually wanted him . . . . to take her. To devour her entire body, to have his large strong hands all over her form, to feel him naked and pressed up against her own unclothed body.

Her eyes went wide realizing where her mind had wondered to and she shook her head throwing her knife as it stuck in the far wall and slamming her sharpening stone down on the table as she stood slamming her fist against the wood. She didn’t even like the bastard and he hated her just as much. If she did have to fuck him for the job, there was no way he was taking control. She would be calling the shots, he would be at her mercy, and she wouldn’t quit until he had nothing left and she’d still keep going until SHE was done.

Neala’s eyes closed and immediately her mind sunk back into another vision of his lying beneath her, covered in sweat, his shaking hands clutching to her hips as her strong thighs moved her body down onto his hard member, squeezing and clutching around him feeling him twitch deep inside her begging for release, but each time he was close she’d slow or stop her movements, digging her nails into his chest, her other hand reaching down between them and squeezing the base of his sensitive throbbing cock tight, her thighs clamped down on his hips not allowing him move or to cum as she began to thrust her body down onto him again. Not until SHE was ready. She’d bring him to tears first.

Then her mind began to wonder a little further in the wrong direction. She could almost taste his kiss on her lips. The taste of cigarettes and whiskey, his tongue invading her mouth pulling hers into his own as he kissed her deeper still. A shutter went down her spine at the memory and her hand clutched to her breast slightly, her breasts having become achingly sensitive at the thought of his lips around them his hot breath as he would suckle each of her nipples. His large strong hands wrapped around her holding her body in place as he tasted each one. Her breath became deeper as she squeezed and massaged them slightly trying to e

Neala caught herself yet again and squeezed her eyes tight trying to push the thoughts from her mind, as she shook her head and rubbed her hands over her face. The thought of his slamming her up against the wall, his hand clamped tight around her wrists as he pinned them in place above her head entered her mind. He was so much stronger then her physically and for some reason that was setting her body onfire against her will. The way his other hand would move possessively down over her body before grasping her skirt and pulling it up high above her waist, as he would kick her feet apart. What if she would try to close them, to clamp her legs tight denying him access? He would force his knee between her thighs as his hand roughly pulled her panties aside if not ripping them off completely, and his fingertips would slide into her wet folds and begin to pinch and stroke her sensitive swollen clit forcing her to feel pleasure at his touch.

She growled at herself, “STOP IT!” She roared at herself her eyes starring up to the ceiling. She was in charge of her own mind, over her own body and she wasn’t going to allow this. She hated him, she had to focus on how much she hated the womanizing arrogant prick. It was the only way she was going to get through this mission with her dignity intact. She had to retain control over herself, over her thoughts, and stop thinking about the way it would feel to have him caress her, to kiss her, possess her, . . . . take her ”Neala, STOP it!” She said again forcefully. Instantly she picked up her weapons off the table and began to work. To practice her techniques, to sharpen her skills before they left for Germany on Friday. That would take her mind off such things; make her thoughts her own again. The mission, she had to focus on the mission.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

My back stretches as I make some attempt to limber up. Laying next to her had proved to be too much so I'd admitted defeat and took blanket and pillow to the couch.

The sounds of her in the kitchen woke me up. But as I'm awake, I'd rather avoid her. We'll be in Berlin in three days time. I'd have no place to run from her then.

As I pass the kitchen, she's humming. A French lullaby. I turn into the kitchen instead of going to the loo. I step up behind her.

"Morning, Neala." I glance at her empty face before leaning down to kiss her exposed throat. She sucks in a breath. "A husband would kiss his wife in the morning. I would mine." She doesn't respond. I sigh and leave the room. "I know you despise my presence but I'd prefer not to get executed because we can't play house." I close the door to the bathroom and do my business. Drawing a bath, I can think of nothing but her.

Her soft skin. Her pouty lips. The way her hair falls in her face and frustrates her when she's concentrating. The way her breasts move when she's asleep. Her lips part just so. I imagine them wrapped around my dick, licking and sucking. Her delicate little fingers playing with my balls. Her hair would feel so soft fisted in my hands. Would she moan if I fucked her face? I dunk my head under water. Dammit, Page. Now you're painfully hard. I close my eyes and try to relax.

The heavy bag sways with each of my strikes. Right jab. Left jab. Right hook. Right jab. Underhook. I step back. The image of her beneath me, her mouth open in a moan. I can almost feel her nails digging into my back. "Fuck!" I go at the bag again in a flurry of punches. Her breasts bouncing with each thrust. Her legs squeezing my waist as she arches her back and lifts her hips off the bed. Oh god. I want to feel her pussy clamp around my cock. The bag swings violently with each strike. The sun shines down on me but my breath is fog in the air.

I want to fuck her so bad it hurts. And I want to hurt her. She's probably never had dick like mine. I'd stretch that pretty little cunt and hit the back. Make her keen like a feral cat in heat. The boxing isn't working. With a frustrated growl, I pick up the lawn chair and throw it. The potted plants crash the ground.

"Freddie Page! What are you doing?" She comes out the back door of the flat. I've lost my mind. I stalk across the yard. My mouth crashes into hers, my frustration a dam about to fail. I walk to her back into the house and against the wall. My knee lifts her up. She gasps and pushes back against the wall and my shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Losing my fucking mind!" I grab the sides of her shirt and rip the buttons apart. My lips and teeth savage her throat and the tops of her breasts. My fingers seek her treasure. If any woman possessed vagina dentata, it'd be my 'wife'. But losing a finger would be worth the moist, hot flesh clenching around my growls. The zipper of my trousers bites into my swollen cock. Its jealous of my fingers.

"Freddie. Freddie!" I jerk back to myself. "You're doing that staring thing again."

I roll my shoulders. "Sorry."

She squints into the sunlight. "Lunch is ready."

I pull my shirt and jacket from the back of the lawn chair and cross the lawn. She steps out of the way. There's blood on my knuckles through the wraps. Three more days then maybe she wouldn't be invading my thoughts like a succubus.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Neala got out of the shower and dried off putting on her undergarments. She sat down on the bed as she put her pantyhose on making certain that the seam was straight as she pulled them up each thigh and hooked them to her garter belt. She stood and walked over to the mirror making certain everything was straight and where it was supposed to go, and slipped her heels on buckling them at the ankle before standing in the mirror again and looking yourself over.

Freddie opened the door and came into the bedroom, “Neala what time did they say they wanted us to be there for the . . . .” He stopped midsentence seeing her in her matching lacy panties and the push up bra, the matching garter belt that held her stockings in place, . She turned and looked at him arching her brow and resting her hand on her hip.

“You were saying, Captain?” She said prompting him to finish his thought.

He cleared his throat and turned his eyes away walking over to the dresser getting his wallet and putting on his watch. “What time are we meant to be there for the briefing?” Not that he really cared anymore, his pants were a bit tight as the image of her standing before him half clothed. In underwear that wasn’t the common attire for your modern average house wife. She always dressed to kill from the skin out. How was it fair? How was it fair that such a stone cold bitch had such a beautiful perfect body and utter distain for him? That was just life being extremely cruel.

Neala half smiled and shook her head walking over and picking up her skirt slipping it on and buttoning it down the side. “An hour.” She answered as she picked up her blouse and put it on over her head and buttoned it up as well before walking over and sitting at the vanity putting on her ear rings looking at him in the mirror.

Thinking about anything that would ease the ache and keep himself from becoming harder and more obvious. “We’re getting our papers and ID’s today, yes?” He said trying to keep his mind straight as he pulled socks out of his drawer. He didn’t really need to change his socks, but he was going to change them any way so he didn’t just look like a moron staring at the wall and had purpose for having come in here unannounced.

“They should be ready. Most likely our props as well, such as the wedding rings that you continue to insist on bringing up that they are missing.” She said remembering that day at lunch when they were poking at each other trying to see who would crack first.

“I just don’t understand how we can be newly married, madly in love and lust with each other, and be missing the most basic damn thing that comes first and foremost.” He said imagining walking up behind her and wrapping his hands around her breasts squeezing the plump and generous orbs in his palms. Leaning down and pressing his teeth to the soft flesh of her neck hearing her moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Because we’re playing house to learn how to get along . . . . at least that was the intention, and didn’t need to convince anyone of our relationship.” She turned looking at him. “Would be interesting, your having to explain how your suddenly not married to the people you know wouldn’t it. Considering this is a black ops mission.”

Freddie narrowed his eyes and shook his head hearing that condescending tone she used when she wanted to make it quite clear she thought he was an idiot. Neala’s eyes moved to his back as she saw him bent over putting on his socks. God, the way his thighs looked when his trousers were stretched tight against them. Her mind wondered to what it would be like to feel his thigh between her own feeling him against her causing her hips to shift and rub against him. “Oh for crying out loud!” She shouts covering her eyes with her hand. Freddie jumped and turned looking at her.

“What is it?” He said at her sudden outburst.

She looked at him eyes wide not realizing she had said that out loud. It just jumped out. Picking up her hat she turned back towards the mirror and put it on slipping her hat pin in. Freddie couldn’t help but admire her form when she raised her arms above her head to put on her hat. The line of her body, her breasts, her waist, her hip. Putting his shoes on he stood and immediately left the room to allow her to finish getting ready and just needing to breathe. He went out on the balcony and lit a cigarette taking a deep drag closing his eyes and blowing out the smoke leaning on the railing.

 

(Continued --> )


	2. In The Shadows - Chapter 2

That evening, after they got home, Freddie sat in the chair in the living room with the balcony glass doors open. He had a cigarette in one hand, and a glass of whiskey in the other just watching the stars and the large bright moon move through the sky. He looked at his left hand seeing the ring that sealed this farce and maintained the illusion that they were married. What a fucking joke. They had a 96 hour window to get in and get out. Find their contact, trade him his exit papers in exchange for the information, documents and evidence that they needed to retrieve and bring home to England. It seemed like a pretty large chunk of time for a relatively simple mission. But he what he didn’t know is that he didn’t have all the details of the mission. Neala was given a hit list of 3 people she was meant to kill as well. They didn’t feel he needed to know, as his only purpose was to fly them out of Germany, over enemy lines and back into the safety of friendly territory.

Neala was sitting in the back room, which had basically become her room to work in going over her orders. Studying her targets and their last known whereabouts. She rarely got the reason for why they were marked to be killed, she was just meant to kill them. It wasn’t her job to understand or question why. Orders were meant to be followed and the job meant to get done. With any luck, as long as things went as planned, she would be back home in Britain by the end of next week, or the beginning of the following. She’d be home, and she could get away from Freddie. However, before then, they were going to be living in closer and more intimate quarters during the mission then they were right now. It was going to be impossible to avoid each other, because they were going to be in each others presence constantly. Probably pawing, and groping at each other the entire time to keep people from watching or looking at them directly. With a sigh she stood and walked over throwing the profiles and papers into the furnace, having memorized them and destroying them to keep her mission secret.

Neal stands quietly watching the flame grow brighter as it consumed them, giving a sigh knowing that she was going to have to go to bed, and having to lie next to Freddie until morning.

Neala and Freddie managed to get into bed together at the same time. Freddie in his pajama bottoms, Neala in her satin purple pastel nightgown that was needlessly sexy to be honest. But it seemed like all of her clothes were that way.

Both lay still and wide awake on their sides facing away from each other towards the walls. Neither of them were able to sleep, and both struggling against their own bodies, thoughts, and desires. They were near enough to each other they could smell each other. She smelled like fresh lilac and jasmine, he still had taken a shower and wore a light musk sent that was absolutely tantalizing.

Closing his eyes and shaking his head Freddie turned over towards her, “Would this really be how we would sleep?” He questioned.

Neala furrowed her brow slightly rolling over to face him. “What?”

“Would two newlywed people, completely in love, and hopelessly in lust, have a good two feet between them in their bed back to back?” He questioned.

“I suppose not.” She admitted. “But it’s a part we are to play, it isn’t real.” Neala reminded him.

“It’s supposed to be.” He countered. “We’re going to be sharing a bed on the train and they are rather small compartments. We won’t have this much room to play this game.” He said looking down at her.

Neala gave him a look wishing he would get to the point. “So what do you suggest?”

“I suggest we stop being foolish and attempt to do our jobs correctly. I’m not anxious to be tortured interrogated and then executed by Nazi’s.” She sat up facing him waiting for him to demonstrate what he had in mind. “Agreed?” She took a breath before giving a nod. Freddie moved closer to the center of the bed laying down against the pillows before he opened his arm to her. This was going to be torture. She closed her eyes and took a breath before shaking her head in surrender and sliding closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her as she settled down beside him as their bodies pressed close together. Reaching down he pulled the covers up straightening them out over them to keep warm. Already this bed seemed less of a torture rack over enemy lines and more of a natural zone.

It took her a moment to settle in and she turned more towards him resting her hand on his chest and her head against his shoulder. Freddie grinned feeling her body, that luscious body of hers against his body. The satin of her gown against his bare upper body. He couldn’t help but stroke his fingers over her shoulder and down her arm pulling her body a bit harder against his.

This, was actually more comfortable then she expected or imagined it would be. Much better then hanging off the edge of the bed all night trying to get as much distance between you as possible. But she would never admit it. This was for the mission, all of it was for the mission. Nothing else. “In two weeks this will finally be over.” She said in a low voice.

“Yes.” He picked up her left hand with his left hand and held them up to her showing the wedding rings that command and fitted them with yesterday. “But as long as you wear this ring, you are Mrs. Freddie Page. You need to remember that, start acting like it, stop fighting it.” He said seriously.

“I know how to do my job.” She said under her breath. She didn’t need to be told what her duties were or how to perform them. “You needn’t worry about that.”

His hand continued to stroke down her arm and then move over her back. He could feel her tense and then relax, then her body tense again. Being able to touch her like this, in the name of their orders and mission, was giving him relief in some areas and causing severe tension in others. These God damn pj bottoms weren’t comfortable before, but now they were becoming almost unbearably tight.

The blankets and sheets were pulled up around them; maybe he could reach down and loosen them a bit to relieve the dull throbbing ache of being so confined. She wouldn’t know. She was fighting less down, her head resting on his shoulder, her hand resting on his chest her eyes were closed and she was definitely settling in to sleep. The warmth of their bodies together was chasing the cold of the bed away. He waited to hear her breath change to be certain she was asleep, then quickly reached under the covers and pulled the ties of his trousers letting himself spring loose from the constricting confines almost groaning at the relief.

Neala stirred against him slightly actually rolled more against him as she soon fell back asleep. His one arm still around her back, he felt her breasts press against him through that satin and lace nightgown. He realized that this had been HIS idea, and the torture he was going to suffer for the rest of the night like this was his own damn fault. Reaching under the covers he wrapped his hand around himself finding that he was just becoming painfully harder by the minute and he could feel the dull throbbing against his hand. He closed his eyes tight trying to think of anything in the world that would get it to go down. But he could feel her every breath, the way her body perfectly melded against his, how quickly she fell asleep against him. This was a nightmare.

As far as things I've had to endure in my service in the RAF, this isn't the worst but it's definitely the most torturous. She feels warm and soft in my arms. In her sleep, you'd never suspect she was an ice queen. I tuck my arm under my head, stretching out. If I can keep my hands away from myself it might go away on its own. I think about Bible stories. My erection begins to subside.

Freddie stirred next to Neala, murmuring quietly. Her eyes fluttered open. After a minute, her eyes adjusted to the dark. Her lips parted in surprise. He's pulled the covers off himself, hoping the chill air in the room would help the Bible stories along. Even at half mast, his manhood is impressive. After that, she realized he's reciting Bible stories under his breath.

Her hand on his chest glided down toward his stomach. He sucked in a breath and held it, waiting.

If she touches me, I'm undone. I watch her in the dark. I was so caught up in trying to make my cock go down, I haven't paid attention to her breathing. Is she awake and toying with me? Or is she asleep and just absently touching my abdomen? Her hand stops at my pelvis. The dip just before the base of my shaft. I squeeze my eyes shut and press my head back into the pillow. My hand a fist at the back of my head. I could buck hips invitation. I could roll away from her but this was my idea after all. Or I could roll toward her. I could run my hands up those silken thighs, pulling that sexy little nightie up. Would she slap me? That would certainly ease my discomfort. I liked it a bit lively in bed but not out and out violence.

"Neala?" No answer. Her hand doesn't move. She's bested me. In league with my own dick. I carefully pull my arm from under her and roll to face the window. Her hand slips to my hip.

Her voice is deliciously raspy when she speaks. "Freddie? Something wrong?"

"Go back to sleep, Neala." She stays against my back. But I'm finally able to get some relief from my state of arousal.

Freddie and Neala stood on the platform as their train pulled into the station. Having gotten the last of their orders, their tickets, and their travel visas and exit papers, they were ready to embark on their mission. When the train stopped, the bag boy took their things taking them onboard. Freddie and Neala took their seats holding hands and making eyes at each other. Like two newly wedded lovers off on an adventure. While inside they were nervous about the mission, however even more so nervous about having to be this close to each other. It was getting physically painful not to just ravage each other until there was nothing left.

As the train pulled out of the station, Freddie looked around finding there weren’t that many in the car. “Seems rather sparse doesn’t it?”

“In a country where most people are trying to find anyway to get out, only a certain class of people have the brass to go in under their own power.” She looked at him, “You are a white, healthy, talk, strong young man with sapphire blue eyes. Intelligent, idealistic, and ambitious. Everything the 3rd riche adore. I am a white, blue eyed, fair skinned, healthy, beautiful young woman with strawberry blond hair. Everything they desire in a woman they want to bare children for their new world order. As young bright protestants with money and papers, the perfect picture of the master race, we have nothing to fear.” She explained.

Freddie sighed when she said that. On the one hand it was all very flattering, on the other hand . . . she just said that they were modeled perfection in Hitler’s eyes for his Master Race. “Disgusting.” He said in a low voice.

Neala finished powdering her noise and put away her compact before turning towards him and putting a hand on his chest a bright smile on her face, “Darling, you mustn’t make such faces or dwell on such matters, out loud, in public. These are things that draw attention.” She kissed him softly a bright shine in her eyes as she looked up at him.

Holy hell. She could just turn it on like a light switch couldn’t she. The usual hate, loathing, and disgust that he could see in her eyes, completely gone. If he didn’t know better, which he did, it looked like real love and adoration. If she was already playing the game, he’d better get on target damn quick. He smiled and rested his hand over hers, “Of course sweetheart, I didn’t mean to spoil the mood.” He said putting her hand before kissing her lips gently. They both giggled and nuzzled each other’s noses before cuddling close in the seats.

Later that evening, after they returned from the dining car, the seats had been turned down and converted into two later bed shelves complete with sheets, covers, pillows, and blankets, all concealed by curtains. Following to where their seats had been Neala arched a brow seeing that their bunk was on the top level. “Brilliant.” She said reaching up and getting down her small bag. “Back in a moment, my love.” She says nuzzling his face before turning and walking back down the aisle into the ladies room.

Freddie just stared at her as she disappeared for a moment. Who in the hell was this woman? They’d been fighting like cats and dogs since day one but from the moment the mission began, she was someone, something completely different. He couldn’t explain it and he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around it. Shaking his head he pulled down his own back and headed to the mens room to change as well.

When he returned Neala still hadn’t come out yet and he opened the curtain to their bunk starting to climb up. However he stopped dropping back to the floor when he caught sight of Neala standing before him.

It was definitely wedding night garb. Light red gossamer robe covering up a satin red negligee beneath that showed her lovely form. He was dumbstruck, absolutely speechless. The beautiful way her hair was combed down and seemed to fall in natural banana curls around her shoulders, such soft, fresh, young skin even though she’d taken her makeup off.

“May I have a boost?” She requested softly. He just stared at her a moment longer before shaking it off. She stepped closer and he wrapped his hands around her waist, oh god he could feel her soft but firm body, the warmth of her skin. She wasn’t wearing very much, it was a good thing they were the only ones in the aisle right now. With one move he easily hoisted her up onto the bunk looking up at her. She was an absolute Goddess. She smiled at him and moved back further against the wall giving him room. Freddie watched a moment as she sipped off her slippers and the gossamer robe putting them aside and lying down looking at him waiting for him to get in.

Would it really have been too much to ask for their superiors to spring for another bunk? Or even a God damn first class car? Jesus Christ. With one good jump he got up onto the bed and pulled the curtains together fastening them at the top middle and bottom.

Freddie took off the top of his pajama’s tossing it away so he could at least be somewhat comfortable before lying down as well resting his forearm behind his head with a sigh. What a day. After a moment he noticed that Neala was staring at him. “What?”

“There are 7 other passengers in this car who are full well that there are two newlyweds occupying this bunk.” She said seriously.

“So?” He questioned.

“So . . . we are going to have to make a little bit of noise if we’re going to keep up that illusion after we were petting, kissing, nuzzling, and groping at each other all day as though we were just waiting for an opportunity to be alone together.” She explained.

Freddie just starred at her wide eyed not entirely sure what she meant by ‘making noise’.

I shake myself. "Neala, I'm not good at this pretend stuff." My body has already started to betray me. The red negligee, her close proximity, her scent.

"Freddie-"

I lose the fight with myself. My mouth covers hers and I don't wait for invitation. My tongue parts her lips just before they open to me. She moans softly when my palms caress her breasts. My thigh presses against her sex. Her body quivers beneath mine as I roll over on top of her. She breaks the kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"Making noise." My fingers slip under the red silk. My fingertips find her damp. For someone who hates me so goddamn much, she's enjoying this.

"I said make noise not fuck, Freddie."

"I don't pretend well. So go with it until it crosses your line." Her jaw sets but she nods. I grind against. How badly I want to be inside, buried in her sweet flesh balls deep. Our bodies rub against each other until we're body gasping and moaning, the bunk giving the proper groans and creaks. "God, you feel so good." I press my forehead to hers. I can't tell if she's enjoying this or if her body is just as well trained to lie. My lips and tongue taste her neck. "Hate me if you must but don't stop me, please."

I slide two fingers inside of her. Oh god, she clenches around me, hot and wet. I thrust my hips against her creamy thigh. The friction is delicious. Her cheeks are flushed and those pretty lips are parted. I take them, tasting her, rutting against her thigh. Her hips buck. I want to be inside her but I'll take this. Dry humping like a teenager. She's making those mewling moans she did with the German and I'm done. The wetness of her release coats my fingers. I shake and gasp as my seed spills inside my pajama bottoms. I fall against the bunk, breathing heavily. I can't look at her. I don't want to see disgust back in her eyes. Today has been a pleasant fantasy. I roll away from her but the close confines prevent any distant between us. My surprise when her pliable form presses to my back is great. Her arm wraps around my chest.

"Freddie?"

"Go to sleep, Neala." I can't take lies from her pretty mouth at this moment.

Neala was quiet as she wrapped her arm around his middle resting her head on the pillow in silence. She hadn’t expected that. She expected perhaps some more pawing and groping like earlier in the day. Perhaps with some added moaning, feet and hands knocking against the curtain and the window and wall. This was something different and entirely more and unexpected.

She was speechless. That felt . . . so incredibly wonderful. Even though she may have had to stop him if he tried it, he felt as though she actually wanted to have him inside of her. To take her with that same eager desperate passion. Of course, she was well aware that if she could act, so could he. He was an experienced womanizer probably from the time he was 14. It was probably just a well practiced and perfected act. Her eyes closed a moment as her hand clutched to his chest over his heart, and her body pressed tighter to the back of his, he large firm plump breasts to his back. Freddie’s eyes closed tighter as his breath became deeper inside him.

Technically, if they were being true to character, they should have at least one or two more encounters like that one in case there were any perverts straining to hear the sounds of the newlyweds lovemaking, but perhaps this was enough. Freddie seemed like he had had enough of playing this game for one day, and you weren’t going to press him to do something he didn’t want. This was probably humiliating enough knowing how much de despised you.

Your hand absently runs over his chest before you carefully with draw your arm and turn towards the window away from him lying against it. It was freezing, like lying against a frozen block of ice. But it would give him more room and perhaps, right now, the ice on your hot body was what you needed.

In the middle of the night, he rolls over to find her pressed against the window. With a sigh, he pulls her body flush against him. He covers them with the blankets provided by the railway and holds her tighter. The dark countryside passes by outside the window. He leans his face into her hair. Her scent shoves a spike of desire into his gut but sleep is more powerful than sex.

Freddie and Neala were silent as the train passed the border into Germany. Things had just gotten very real, and the mission had definitely started. Freddie wasn’t used to this sort of assignment. He was used to being in the trenches, flying his plane over the battles, having dog fights with the enemy planes in the sky. This was something incredibly different. However Neala seemed very comfortable and natural. She spoke German so fluently and flawlessly, one would think she was a native. Freddie could speak a little German he understood it a little more, but nothing like his partner.

Freddie moved in closer to Neala wrapping his arm around her waist, “Let’s go over the exit plan again.” He said in a low voice.

Neala looked at him and reached over covering his hand with hers. “Not here. We’ll discuss it when we get to the hotel and checked into the bridal suite.” He genuinely seemed nervous about this and he needed to calm down right now. “Have you been to Berlin before?” She questioned quietly.

Freddie sighed, “I’ve flown over it before.” He admitted. The reality of the situation was making less and less sense. Why in the hell they would choose him for this mission. “Can’t say I ever landed for a visit.” He said shaking his head.

“Then it is best for you to simply observe for now, not speak.” Freddie gave her an annoyed look, and she arched a brow before explaining, “German’s act differently than others. This was a broken country, a country in pain. The Nazi party gave them purpose and meaning again. Made them believe again, made them believe in themselves once more.” She took a breath, “Some of it is pure and simple arrogance, but a great deal of it is willful ignorance.”

Freddie looked at her listening to her words. She spoke with a knowledge and a wisdom of someone much older. It was strange to hear these things being said by such a young beautiful girl. “Have you spent much time in Germany?” He questioned.

Neala didn’t answer and released his hand reaching in her purse to take out her mirror to insure her hair and makeup were in place. They could feel the train slowing down to pull into the station. “Remember what I told you. If you feel someone looking at you or staring at you with more than just a casual glance, public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable. It will make them turn away.”

He sighed slightly, “Right. Anything suspicious we start going at it like rabbits.” She narrowed her eyes at him slightly as they weren’t going to be able to talk or act freely again until they were checked into the hotel and their room secured. The whistle of the train blew as they pulled into the Berlin station. Freddie and Neala looked at each other as the train came to a stop before standing together to exit the train and collect their things.

I angrily untie my caravet. And of course, she won't look at me even though I'm glaring at her in the mirror. I turn and and cross my arms over my chest.

"So when were you going to tell me?"

She unzips her suitcase and gets out her night dress. "I wasn't. It was on a need to know basis. And you didn't need to know."

"My neck is on the line just as much as yours, Neala!"

"Keep your voice down."

"This is the worst assignment I've ever had." I wipe my face with both my hands. "I just want to be in a plane. I'm not cut out for this shit."

"Well, you have to be. It's only a few more days."

"I need a drink."

"No. I need you clear headed, Freddie."

I clench my fists. "There are 3 things that calm me, Neala. Alcohol, fucking and flying. Flying is out. So you have to bend on one if the other."

"Freddie, I'm not going to fuck you."

"Then I'm having a drink." I pour a tumbler of scotch. I can feel her gaze boring into my shoulders. I sip the scotch. It burns. For such a nice hotel, their booze is rot gut. Thank you, Hitler. I mockingly toast the further in my head.

"Just one drink. We need to leave shortly before sunset if we're to make it in time."  
She's moved closer to me and I didn't hear her. I turn and cup her face. My kiss takes her by surprise. I pull her body against me, tasting her as deeply as I can.

Freddie opened his eyes lying in the large bridal suite bed when he heard a door open and close. Then another. When he heard the shower turn on, he lifted his head looking around finding he was alone in the room. “Neala?” She had some weird habits but showering in the middle of the night was a new one.

Throwing the covers back he stood up and went into the bathroom to find out what the hell she was doing. He pushed the door open and started to say something but his eyes were drawn to her clothing which were left on the floor. That was not what she went to bed in.

Crouching down he started collecting the midnight black satin dress, the matching lace undergarments, before standing and looking them over. Had she gone out? How and why did she go out without his knowing? He started to put the clothes on the counter but stopped seeing several weapons on the counter. One of which was a push dagger coated red.

Freddie frowned looking at his hands that were covered in fresh blood when he realized her clothing was wet. He’d thought it had just been water from the shower as the dress was black. “Jesus Christ.” He said dropping her clothing on the floor quickly turning on the sink and washing the blood off his hands. His face twisted with disgust having realized that it was still warm.

Just then the water of the hot shower turned off and the door opened just enough for Neala’s hand to come out and take the two towels hanging beside the shower. She’d been exceptionally good about keeping herself covered at all times, even if she thought he was asleep. He was pretty sure at this point she was just doing it to irritate him. After a moment she emerged having wrapped the large towel around her after drying off and the smaller one around her hair. He just stared at her wide eyed. Neala sighed seeing the look on his face. She walked closer and reached out turning off the sink before leaning against the counter looking at him. “You knew I had orders beyond our contact.” She stated plainly.

“What the fuck did you do Neala? Eviscerate the poor bastard!” He exclaimed unable to keep his voice down. She sighed narrowing her eyes and shook her head bending down and picking up her clothing off the floor. The towel slipped open when she let it go to pick the dress up even though her arm kept her breasts obscured and her backside covered.

The pilot frowned seeing 3 or 4 stitches down her side that were quite obviously self administered. He snatched the dress away from her and turned it over seeing tears where she’d been wounded. He quieted feeling somewhat of an ass at the moment. Freddie looked at the dagger again realizing that it wasn’t one of hers. It was the one she’d pulled from her own body before sewing herself up. There was bruising around the gash that looked like knuckle marks. Someone had punched the blade fist deep into her. She’d just showered to wash her own blood from her skin. How the fuck was she even still on her feet with a wound like that?

Neala’s eyes turned away very clearly embarrassed, and quite upset. It had been a long time since she’d been wounded, she didn’t make mistakes. Retying the towel around her, she reached over and snatched the ruined dress and undergarments from him stuffing them down into a canvas bag. He picked up her stockings which also had drips of blood from her wound as she grabbed them out of his hand as well.

Storming from the bathroom she dropped the bag of bloody clothes and equipment on the floor intending to dispose of it in the morning. Neala rubbed her hair dry still not saying a word tossing the towel aside sitting at the vanity and brushing out her hair.

Silently, Freddie walked out of the bathroom and slid his hands into the pockets of his pajama bottoms. He walked closer looking at her in the mirror. She looked lovely fresh out of the shower like this. The way her wet hair would just hang down freely over her alabaster soft pink shoulders. If it was possible, she was even more attractive without her perfectly applied makeup. However there were dark circles that had appeared around her eyes, and she was a pale. “How deep is it?” He asked finally.

“I’m fine.” She snapped. The brush slipped from her hand and fell to the vanity. Clinching her jaw she picked it back up and quickly finished brushing the rest of it out. She was weak, but to stubborn to admit it.

“You look it.” He said sarcastically. Neala started to stand to retrieve her nightgown but her knees buckled. Instantly Freddie reached out wrapping his arm around her middle catching her before she fell. He could feel the way her body tensed as her hands clutched to him when his arm touched her wounded side it was extremely painful and she was doing everything not to show it.

Reaching down he swept her up into his arms and carried her over setting her down on the bed before disappearing from the room a moment. Neala pushed herself to sit up leaning against the headboard biting her lip. After a moment Freddie returned carrying a bottle of whiskey. He sat down next to her picking up a glass from the nightstand and filling it before putting it in her hand. She stared at it a moment her eyes shifting up to him before relenting and taking a large drink.

They sat in silence as he watched her finish the glass before filling it again. He could see that her body was already relaxing as the alcohol was dulling her senses and easy the pain. “Are you going to tell me what happened?” He finally said knowing she wasn’t going to just volunteer information to him.

She looked into the glass a moment, “I finished my assignment.” She said simply. “We can meet our contact tomorrow, and then we can go home and get the hell out of here.”

I noticed it first at breakfast. None of the other guests sat near us. The Nazi presence moved from outside and into the hotel. They watched us eat but didn't approach. I helped Neala walk normally. Without me, she hunched just slightly, favoring her side. She still hadn't told me how deep it was. I just hope it hasn't hit an organ. She's still pale. Even her few freckles are pale.

I lay on the bed and before I know it, I'm asleep. I'm back in the trenches outside Paris. James and I are huddled together in the midst of our dead. His wound won't stop bleeding. "Hold on, James. Henry radioed for help. Just hold on." He moves less and less. His shots infrequent and not on target. "Hold on, James."  
"Freddie. You have to leave me."

"No. Reinforcements are on the way. I'm not leaving you." Hours pass. The Germans seem to have stopped their press. "James. James, can you stand?" I turn to him. "James?" I tilt back his helmet. His eyes are open but there's no light in them. I drop to the dirt floor. My head hangs down between my knees.

Alone. I'm all alone.

I feel a soft touch against my back. I'm back in the hotel room in Berlin. But I'm just as alone in the bed with her as I was in that trench with my dead mate.

I sit up. "Are you alright, Freddie?"

I rub my face and look up at the ceiling. "No. Not after what I've seen. I'll never be alright."

"Who's James, Freddie?"

I clasp my hands together and stare at them, hoping they'll give me the words. "Just another dead soldier."

Neala lays back on the bed, wincing. I turn around. Her dress has ridden up her thighs, teasing me with a glimpse of her garters.

"You woke me up."

"I'm sorry. You were getting louder. Not exactly the sounds anyone is expecting from the room of newlyweds in the middle of the afternoon."

"Thank you." For keeping me from reliving the worst moment of my life. "Let me thank you."

"Freddie."

"I need to calm down. And the scotch hasn't been refilled."

"I'm in no condition to-"

"Just lay there. It will keep with our cover." I shed my jacket and move up between her legs. My lips trail up her thigh from the edge of her garter. Her legs fall open. I reach up under her skirt and grab the sides of her panties. She clamps her hands over mine.

"No sex."

"No sex." I start to pull her panties down. "Let go or I'll rip them off you." She lets my hands go, bunching the dress in them. I draw them down her legs.

I need to forget. Forget my dead best friend left in a shit and blood filled trench. I don't even look at her face or ask for permission. My cock starts to swell as I dip my nose between her folds. I take a deep breath of her scent. Her thighs tense on either side of my head. A long swipe of my tongue and she opens to me. My cock strains against the zipper of my slacks. I lap up her dew then tease the point of my tongue around her clit. Her throaty moan spurns me on. I free myself from the slacks and grip my shaft. Her hips tilt but I lay my hand on her lower belly to keep her still, keep her from hurting herself. I close my lips over her clit and suck. Her moaning cry is music. My hand strokes my hard length in time with my sucking. I push my face deeper into her. Her nails bite into my skull as I suck her clit long and hard. She pulls my hair but I'm lost. Lost in her scent, in her taste, her moans. She's louder than when I made her cum on the train. Her heel presses into my back. I grunt but don't stop licking and sucking her clit. I can feel my release building. A tight coil in my balls. I'm gasping against. "Cum for me, Neala. Let go." I double my efforts until she's keening, straining against my hand. I lick her clean, groaning and shaking my own release into the bed sheets.

Freddie sits on the floor. "Hold still. Take another drink."

"I need to be sober. Just hurry up." The needle pierces the skin, drawing the puckered edges of the stab wound together.

"Who the hell taught you stitches? You mangled yourself."

"And you're doing so much better?"

"Shut up. I am. Mother made me darn my own socks because I was hard on them." He knots the end and cuts the thread. He carefully snips out the shoddy rush job Neala had down. "Now, rest. We're meeting Wilhelm at six for dinner. We'll get the documents and is two days travel to the plane."

Freddie opens his eyes staring at the ceiling for a moment, before taking a breath. He looked at his watch checking the time finding they still had two hours before meeting their contact. Sleeping was a fucking nightmare in itself. Either she was slipping out without telling him or he was having flashbacks. He must have pissed off someone high up to get landed this assignment out of the blue like this. He wasn’t trained for this sort of thing.

Closing his eyes he shook his head and started to sit up when his eye caught the sight of Neala’s bare back. As tough as she was, even she couldn’t put up a struggle against that much alcohol and extended pain. Once he’d cleaned and restitched the wound for her, the pain subsided and she fell asleep hard. It wasn’t that she didn’t know how to look after injuries much worse than this one, but she was working fast and one handed because of the placement of the blade.

To avoid getting blood everywhere, she stripped down a lay on a towel on the bed, covering herself with a sheet before allowing Freddie to come into the room. It seemed pretty fucking stupid at this point but he wasn’t in the mood to fight with her and just let her have her way.

While they slept, she turned over on her side away from him and the sheet slid off of her bare body somewhat. As much as they had ‘screwed’ around, pretended, played the game, he hadn’t actually seen her in her entirety and certainly nothing in the light. It was infuriatingly frustrating to feel her body beneath him, to feel her skin, to touch her . . . but not to see anything.

His eyes moved to her face, she was quite hard asleep and that peaceful look she got when she was resting, the softness that she hid so well when she was awake graced her lovely young face. Freddie reached out catching the edge of the sheet but paused a moment. His eyes moved back to her face. After everything, she couldn’t really object to a small look at this point? Could she? If he startled her awake or pissed her off, she could easily break his nose before her eyes even opened. This idea did have some drawbacks.

Thinking about it a moment longer he clinched his jaw as a determined look crossed his face. They could be dead tonight, or tomorrow . . . . the hell with it. Gently, his fingers delicately pushed the sheet to slide down off her body.

God. She was more beautiful then he’d imagined. His eyes drank in every inch as they moved over her lovely form. The line of her shoulders, her back, her hips, then the sheet slid from the bed completely falling to the floor.

It wasn’t surprising to see that she had been wounded before in places that were usually concealed beneath clothing. There were two just above her left hip that looked distinctly like bullet holes, that one could easily take them in the dark for birth marks. But the room was flooded with light, there was no mistaking them. Yet even with the few marks on her skin, she was still so beautiful.

He knew he should have just been content with seeing this much, but it wasn’t enough and there probably wouldn’t be another chance like this. If they managed to get out of Berlin in one piece, they were going to get as far away from each other as possible once getting home to England. He just admired her for a moment before his eyes fell on the fake wedding ring on her left hand, before he looked at the one that matched it on his own. Didn’t this mean that she belonged to him? For now? They’ve had to do everything else that couples did, except he was drowning in sexual frustration and could do nothing to quench it. Couldn’t touch her how he wanted, couldn’t kiss her, . . couldn’t have her. It wasn’t fair. Any minute he could take a bullet to the head in the heart of Nazi territory and he didn’t even entirely understand why other then they were following the orders they were given.

Moving a little closer he reached over placing his large hand over her firm abdomen. Closing his eyes warning himself against this very foolish thing once more, they opened more determined than ever. Carefully, his strong long fingers pulled back against her slowly rolling her onto her back. Neala moaned lightly, but to Freddie’s relief she didn’t wake.

The Captain had been around the block a few times in his life time, but he could swear he never saw anything more beautiful than the creature that lay before him now. Like a Greek marble statue of the most perfect woman’s body. His fingertips just rested on her belly feeling her breathing deep down in her core. If this was the last sight he’d ever see, he certainly couldn’t imagine there being a better one in existence.

Her breasts were so perfect. To large, plump, firm mountains of beauty on her chest. She certainly was more gifted then her style of dress, even when she was dressing to be sexy, normally showed. He wasn’t entirely sure how she could breathe seeing them free in such tight form fitting dresses she wore. Dresses he could now see hardly did her justice or were as flattering as they could be. He was mesmerized as his body betrayed him, his erection so tight in his trousers the zipper could break on its own, he took leave of his senses for a split second. He had to taste one, just one nipple to feel it as he caressed it with his tongue.

Leaning down, his breath caught on his chest. No sooner did his lips part to touch the softness, he froze feeling something like a sharp bee sting in the back of his neck. It seemed like his heart stopped in his chest as his eyes moved up to see Neala’s arm raised behind his head, her hand wrapped around the hilt of her stiletto dagger, the tip between the two vertebrate at the base of his skull. It might as well have been a sharpened ice pick. Jesus Fucking Christ, his hand never moved from her body. Her breath, her heartbeat didn’t change or waver even slightly to indicate she’d woken up.

Careful not to move his head his eyes turned up towards her finding hers starring back down at him, “Do you want to finish that thought?” No, immediate with the threat of his sudden painful death answered that question. Never flinching or moving her eyes from his, the knife flashed from behind his head to pressing against his throat pushing him back as she sat up.

The just stared into each other’s eyes for several long moments before she glanced down at his watch. “We’re running behind.” Her eyes glared back into his in a warning what would happen to him if he took advantage of her lying wounded and vulnerable. Even though she had regained strength and was doing much better then she had been before being tended to properly and having rest, he couldn't know that. “Get your things. We should have already left.” Reaching down she snatched up the sheet wrapping it around her as she quickly moved to get dressed.

I can't understand her. I've kissed her. I've had my fingers and mouth on the most intimate part of her. And yet, when I want to taste her flesh, she puts a blade to my throat. I blow out a lung full of cigarette smoke. She touches my thigh, bringing me back to the dinner.

"Freddie, you haven't eaten a thing."

"Not feeling well, my darling." I tap my ash into the plate. Her eyes narrow at me. I see the look that passes between her and Wilhelm. I'm distracted. By her. By how confused she makes me feel. I've been 'married' to her for a month and a half now. She's only served to frustrate me.

"Freddie." She pinches me on the thigh, twisting her sharp little nails into the meat of my muscle. I jerk back to myself and the conversation. My glare is just as hot as hers before we left the room. I know I'm drawing attention, splintering our cover.

Wilhelm tries to save the meeting. Save our necks. "Well, don't let me keep you. Just let me give you a wedding present before you rush off." He bends down and retrieves a lovely package from a black medical bag. He sets it close to Neala.

"Don't be rude, Neala. Open it, darling. Surely, a wedding present from such an old friend as Wilhelm should be opened right away."

I see a flash of panic across his face. What had he put in there to weigh it down, cover the documents. The plan was to not open it until we got back to the room so that if we were stopped, we could plead ignorance of its contents.

"Freddie, it would be impolite to open such a no doubt extravagant gift in public." The spike of her heel hands into my ankle. I barely flinch but the sharp pain hurts like a bitch. "Oh dear. First lovers tiff?"

"It would appear so. Forgive us, Wilhelm. We'd better get back to the hotel so I can find out what's troubling my Freddie." She touches the side of my face and I jerk away. People are starting to take notice. I stand and don my coat. I don't bother to help her on with hers. Wilhelm does. They're both shooting me way glances. Neala kisses his cheeks then we're out of the restaurant.

"Freddie." I don't answer. I simply shove my hands into my pockets and sulk back in the direction of the hotel. "Page." She attempts to grab my arm but I twist it away. A pair of Nazi guards watch us as we pass. They share a look at our tension then begin to follow us. Something which doesn't escape my notice, nor Neala's. But she doesn't try to speak to me again. We reach the hotel. But I don't want them following us inside, drawing more attention. I think of Mary Ann Arbor as I turn to her.

"I couldn't stand having a meal with a man who broke your heart once." The guards pause. I cup her face with both of mine. I let her see my vulnerability, my confusion. I can feel it writ on my face. I take her lips and it's full of emotion. Not just passion. I hate this woman for what she does to me. How she treats me and manipulates me, uses me. But I want her. I want to fill her up until her eyes roll back in her head and she makes that keening sound again. My fingers spread on the side of her head. Our kiss becomes almost obscene. Her hand wraps around my forearm but I don't let up. My tongue explores every hidden treasure of her mouth, tangling with hers. I bite her bottom lip none to gently as I pull away. The jack boots pass us by. I see many things on her face before she clamps down the mask.

"I need a drink. I refuse to sleep on the couch tonight but I can't be near you sober." I leave her on the doorway, heading to be hotel bar.

 

(Continued --> )


	3. In The Shadows - Chapter 3

Freddie came up to the hotel room about 2 hours later having expected Neala to be in bed asleep. They had to sleep in the same bed but he certainly wanted to avoid talking or interacting with her if he could. It seemed tonight would be no exception from any other. Seeing the lights on and the bed empty he sighed shaking his head. Walking over to the bar he took the three bottles out of the bag he’d been carrying. A large bottle of bourbon, another of scotch and a third of whiskey. They wouldn’t be staying to much longer but it was something that needed to be well stocked. Almost all of the alcohol they had was gone as they’d been using it to treat Neala’s pain from her wounds and in this particular instance; it was medicinal and necessary in too many ways to count.

“Neala.” Freddie called out. “Why aren’t you in bed? It’s after midnight.” He was a bit intoxicated himself having spent some time at the bar before coming up to the room. She didn’t answer and he looked around not seeing her. “Neala, are you here?” He questioned as he followed around looking for her. He saw the light on in the bathroom and sighed walking over. “Neala, can you not act like a normal, agreeable woman for 5 min . . . .” He stopped when he came to the doorway looking at the scene.

Neala was sitting going through the contents of the parcel they’d acquired. There several pieces of evidence no doubt needed to substantiate whatever papers were included. The tub was filled with water and there were several pieces of an object inside of it. He knocked on the door, “Yes?” She asked.

“What on earth are you doing now? Are you supposed to be reading those? I thought they were classified.” Freddie said walking in further calling her attention to him. He was dressed for bed in very little in the way of clothing with her robe pulled around her.

“Since our parcel also contained a ‘welcome to Berlin’ from the Furor I was reading what exactly we were meant to be giving our lives for.” She said seriously.

“Welcome to Berlin?” He said confused moving closer. “I don’t understand.”

She gave him a look before reaching over picking up what looked like a timer, “Someone must have gotten to Wilhelm which makes me a bit concerned about his life which is no doubt in the balance. He may have slipped away to use the exit papers they had traded for this information. Or he might have been captured by Nazi’s and sent to a concentration camp if not outright killed on the spot.” Shaking her head she gathered up the documents, “Either way. We’re gone before sunrise. I suggest you get what sleep you can, I don’t know when the next time is you’ll have a chance. That gives a window of about 7 hours.” Walking into the next room she put the documents and evidence away securely.

Freddie just stared at the parts that had once been a pretty good size bomb before following after her, “You have got to be kidding me, you dismantle bombs too!?”

With a sigh she looked at him, “What is wrong with you Freddie?” She asked outright rather upset she let a bomb be passed to her in broad daylight. “Why do you act surprised every 5 minutes with every new thing we encounter on this mission? Instead of acting annoyed that you weren’t told of every little detail that ‘might’ be involved, why aren’t you simply thankful I’ve been trained to handle such things? You’ve been acting like a pouty child since we left this evening, you’re lucky I didn’t lay you out in the floor at the restaurant.”

“I’ve been acting like a pouty child!?” He snapped. “I suppose that you consider your behavior acceptable and normal human behavior?”

“I’m not a normal human being, Captain. Nothing I do is normal.” She answered directly moving to the bed and taking off her robe. Jesus. Why did everything she wear have to make her look like that? But now having seen her without clothing, he was thankful for the small reprieve.

“There it is again. That air of superiority you’ve always had from the moment we were first introduced!” He roared.

Neala narrowed her eyes knowing what had set this off already, “You should be glad I only threatened you with that knife and didn’t skin you alive. Waking to find you glaring at me like some lecherous fiend when I was in a weakened state, unable and unaware enough to defend myself.” She said walking closer to him looking up into his eyes definitely.

Freddie’s eyes burned with hatred, “That was NOT what I was doing! That isn’t what I . . . .” He growled in frustration. “I wasn’t going to take advantage of you I just wanted to see what the hell it was that was so ‘forbidden’ about seeing you naked when we’ve all but fucked each other’s brains out!”

“It wasn’t the fact that you looked that I take issues with, it was the circumstances under which you did it!” She shouted back at him.

“You didn’t give me much choice! Walking around like your God Damn virtue was so fucking sacred when you’ve probably fucked every living thing between here and the English channel!” Instantly her hand came hard across his face, so hard it literally knocked his face to the side. Okay, maybe that was a bit much to say. It wasn’t as though he’d been all that discriminatory with those he beded over the course of his life and it was never in the line of duty. Perhaps it was the alcohol, perhaps it was how much she had frustrated him since the moment they met, perhaps it was the close quarters under which they were forced to be together over the past few months, but before he could think or stop himself, he smacked her right back.

We stand there seething at each other. I think we were both shocked that I'd actually hit her. We both knew what she was capable of and yet I'd slapped her. She deserved it.

We attack each other, hands clawing at clothes. Our tongues and teeth fight for dominance. Growling. We're fucking growling at each other. The fabric of her dress rips and I pick her up and throw her back on the bed. I shrug off my blazer and shirt and mount her. She grabs my hair, digging her nails into my skull. My mouth crushes hers. We taste of whiskey and wine and copper pennies. Her breasts push against me. I rip the remains of her dress off. She bites my lip then shoves me back.

"Pants off, Page." I stand up and flip the buckle of the belt. The leathery slide of the belt against the clothe makes her shudder. My cock springs from my slacks. It points out, painfully hard and purplish red. She whines in appreciation then tackles me onto the floor. Her kisses are savage and her hands are wild, her nails gouging my chest. My hands run up her back and into her hair. I jerk her head back and bite her neck.

I want to be inside her. No, I need it. A pure animalistic fuck. "Neala. I want to be inside you."

Straddling Freddie’s thighs she could feel his member twitch against her, painfully hard and anxious to impale her body. Her hands clutched to the back of his head pulling him into another furious kiss. She moved her body against his causing him to groan, the torture of making him wait was to delicious to pass up.

With a growl, Freddie’s large hands clamped down around her waist and flipped her over onto the floor beneath him. Leaning down he consumed her lips once more, their tongues twisting and entwining as they mercilessly devoured each others kiss. Neala caught his tongue between her teeth causing him to writhe against her. He couldn’t take it, he couldn’t wait anymore.

Reaching down he pulls her thighs open wide nearly pressing them against the floor as he teased her entrance with his quivering manhood. With one hard thrust he filled her completely and his entire body shuttered. She was tight, so tight, just like he’d imagined she’d be. He thrust hard the tip of him pressing hard against her cervix causing her to cry out, her nails digging into his shoulders as her back arches and her eyes nearly roll back from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

He lost almost all control and began to savagely take her, impaling her body with his manhood, stretching her to her limit loving the whimpers and moans each hard thrust elicited from her very core. Her nails dragging over his skin as she clutched tight to him. More than once he felt her trying to flip him over onto his back so she could take over, but he held her firmly beneath him. He wasn’t done with her yet, and he wasn’t going to let her up until he wanted to. Leaning down he sunk his teeth into the flesh of her shoulder causing her to almost shriek dancing on the line between pleasure and pain.

Her body would squeeze and contract around him as he assaulted her body, her heels digging into his buttocks as she whimpered from the sensations. She was strong, her perfectly fit and firm body, her generous breasts were heavenly against his chest, the taste of her flesh only spurred him onward. Reaching up he wrapped his hands around her wrists forcing them down against the floor disabling her completely as his hips pressed harder against her thighs with every stroke.

It wasn’t long before he felt his climax nearing, he couldn’t hold back for too much longer. He’d dreamed of this moment, of what it would feel like to be inside of her tight beautiful body. It was even better then he’d imagined. Unable to stop he plunged inside of her completely and came hard crying out in utter pleasure as he filled her depths until she overflowed. Fuck, it was absolute bliss.

Neala couldn’t remain still, her back arched and her hips moved as she writhed beneath him. It was beautiful. As soon as his grip loosened, she wrapped her leg around his waist and pushed her hands hard against his chest flipping them over on the floor to his back as she straddled him. Her nails dug into his skin as she started to move on his still hard member. Freddie’s hand grasped her hips guiding her as she began to ride him with strong hard strokes, her thighs clinched to his waist as she tightened and loosened around him. “Christ.” He breathed hardly able to stand it as he stared up at her, watching the way she moved, her beautiful hair cascading down her shoulders, the way her lovely large plump breasts would bounce with each hard thrust of her body. His hands moved from her waist to clutch to those lovely orbs a moment, feeling her hard nipples with his thumbs.

Finally, finally he was able to touch her how he wanted. She was letting him have her, and he was going to take every inch she gave him. He sat up suddenly taking one of her nipples between his lips suckling anxiously before catching it between his teeth causing her to move even harder still. He could hardly breathe feeling himself coming close to another orgasm. Even though she was a complete, unrelenting, frozen bitch, he couldn’t deny what a Goddess she was in every way. His hands roaming over her sweat covered body as she moved with reckless abandon, riding him like a prized stallion. Fuck, this was heaven.

Dear god, this was everything I thought it was going to be. She's soppy wet but so goddamn tight. I can feel every inch of her cleaved to my cock. I know she could feel every ridge and vein of me. She's trying to make this last but her body is shaking. I want to her to cum hard, screaming my name. Not like when she fucked that Kraut in the apartment. I catch one of her breasts in my mouth and trap the nipple between my teeth. Every bounce tugs it and makes her gasp. I let her have control this time. My hands devour her silky alabaster flesh.

"Fuck me, Freddie. This is the only chance you'll get."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

I curl my arm around under hers. Our flesh slaps together hard. The sound my fists made on the slabs of meat I used to practice boxing on. I lick my fingers then play with her clit, flicking and circling it. Her scream is music. She takes my mouth like a demon, a thing possessed, biting and sucking until I can't hold back. Her nails bite into my shoulders. I feel the sting and scent the blood. She's trying to hold out but I punish her beautiful body, grunting with effort. I yank her head back by her hair and sink my teeth into her neck, feeling her pulse flutter in my tongue. Her pussy spasms around me and she's yelling my name over and over again. Her body quivers and goes limp. I let go, spurting inside her.

I fall back to the floor, pulling her body on top of me. "Jesus Christ." She spasms around me and my cock twitches. I want her again. We can sleep on the train. She's already starting to pull the mask back down but I won't have it. Not yet. I gently push her off me then get to my feet. I sweep her up into my arms then lay her on the bed.

"Freddie, it's been a long day."

"Shut up." My lips and tongue taste every inch of her from her neck down to her toes. I roll her over and treat her back the same way, running my tongue down her spine. She shudders and grabs the duvet. The taste and feel of her has brought me hard again. I nudge her thighs apart with my knee then pull her up onto her knees. She clenches her thighs together as my palm smooths over her ass then up her back. I tease the head of my cock along her slit. She whimpers and pushes back against me but my hand prevents her from taking me. I set my jaw and push into her, grabbing a handful of her hair.

"Jesus, Freddie, why do you have to be such an asshole?"

We're both panting when I'm balls deep. "Just to piss you off."

"Such a waste of a beautiful prick."

"Neala. Shut up and enjoy it."

Neala closes her eyes, he was even deeper inside of her then before. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain that made every part of her tingle. Freddie begins to mercilessly thrust deep inside of her with long hard thrusts holding her hips tight in place.

She moans and her hands clutch to the sheets below as he can see her entire body quivering beneath him as he took her hard and fast. She was absolutely lovely, the slight sheen of sweat on her skin made her body glisten. He could feel himself nearing again, and began to thrust just as hard and deep a bit faster than before. She cries out and her entire body goes ridged and shakes suffering the aftershocks of her orgasm. But Freddie doesn’t let up continuing his movements until finally he bursts deep inside of her, filling her completely again so much that she over flows and has seamen running down her thighs.

When Freddie withdraws, she moans at the feel of his large member pulling from her body. She starts to crawl across the bed to get up, but he wasn’t done with her yet. Instead he seized her ankle and pulled her back to him on the bed. He rolls her over and lies on top of her, feeling the way her large firm plump breasts press against his chest. God, could this woman be any more perfect? He grasps her wrists and pushes them down against the mattress before leaning down and seizing her lips, consuming them like a wild animal. She returns the rough kisses as she feels him rock against her body but like they had done on the train, his member beginning to become hard again. He’d imagined this so many times but hadn’t imagined that it would be so glorious.

Neala arches her back pressing the length of her body against his, nearly lifting him off the bed, but he uses his weight to force her back down and pinning her there. He wanted to hear it, he wanted to hear her every scream, her every cry, her every moan and groan that came from deep inside of her. He wanted to hear his name on her lips, he wanted her begging for mercy. He’d fantasized about this, about everything he would do since they first met. He wanted to act out each and every single one, not about t pass up this rare window of opportunity.

Her luscious warm body felt phenomenal against his own. It was sheer and utter bliss in every conceivable way.

I brought her screaming twice beneath me before I came again. She's exhausted and I'm worn out. I fill the obscenely large bathtub with steaming water. She dozes on the bed while I shave and the tub fills. When it's ready, I gently touch her cheek, my finger curled.

"Neala, wake up, beautiful. You need a bath." I draw her up into my arms and practically carry her in.

"Why are you being so gentlemanly and romantic, Freddie?"

"Because I am." We step into the tub. I settle in first then situate her between my legs, facing away. I pour water over her and gently bath her. Her milky flesh has begun to bruise where my teeth have marked her. As I wash between her legs, she winces. "Are you hurt?"

She shakes her head. "Sore. Tender. But it hurts in a good way." I wash her hair then she turns and settles against the other side of the tub. "We have an hour window to get to the train during the changing of the guards."

I wash the whiskey scented sweat from my body and both our fluids. "You rest while I pack."

"You need your sleep too."

"I'll sleep on the train. In fact, we both can."

"Won't that raise suspicions?"

I stand up. She bites her lip as she looks up at me. Her eyes are dark with desire. My cock twitches but now isn't the time. We have to dress and pack. And eat. I'm fucking starving. The water runs in rivulets down my chest and thighs. I stand over her, drinking in her wanton lust. I turn away from her and step from the tub. I towel off, glancing at her in the mirror. She's watching my every move. I will take her at her word. That tonight was a one time occurrence. I lean over her. "Enjoy the bath, darling. I'll ring housekeeping for clean sheets." I taste her swollen lips.

"Neala?" I touch her cheek. Her hand flicks out and seizes my wrist. "Easy now. You fell asleep." She groans and stands up. The dirty water is tepid. But she's still painfully gorgeous standing there naked and dripping.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly four."

"Bloody hell."

"Calm down. Housekeeping made up the bed and I convinced the concierge to send us up an early breakfast." I hold out the towel for her. She grabs it and wraps herself. I hold my hands up but she crosses her arms over her chest.

I shake my head and leave her to dress. Are you kidding me? After fucking each other stupid and raw, she won't dress in front of me? I sit down at the table and tuck in, glancing at the closed bathroom door and the luggage stacked by the door. The car to take us to the train station would be here at six on dot.

Neala and Freddie slipped out of the hotel just in time. The fact that you were sent a bomb that didn’t go off probably tipped them that she either found the bomb or had yet to open the package. Either way, it was clear that they were under surveillance. After visiting the Men’s water closet, Freddie came back finding Neala leaning against the window starring out at the country side as it went past the window. She had been incredibly quiet since they left the station. It wouldn’t be long before they would have to exit the train to get to the air strip where the plane that was waiting for them was so they could fly home. Now that attention had been called to the two of them, public transportation was too dangerous to keep using.

 

He sat down next to her noting how she didn’t move or acknowledge him. She was awake he could see that her eyes were open from her reflection in the window. He felt as though they should talk about . . . something after the glorious marathon sex they’d had the night before. If they hadn’t have needed to leave this morning, he had no doubt that they would still be at it.

Freddie started to say something but stopped. No words were coming out. He didn’t know which ones to say. He never had trouble talking to women before, especially not one that he’d bedded and had intended to just move on from. But here he was, tongue tied and at a loss. It occurred to him once he saw her instantly snap back to the ice cold Neala she’d been every since they had first met, was because they had shared something together. A deep intimacy that perhaps she wasn’t used to, maybe even something she’d never experienced before with anyone. She no doubt assumed that because she had let her defenses down finally and they both unleashed their passion and lust for each other, that somehow it made her vulnerable. She’d made so many assumptions about him from day one, she no doubt assumed that as soon as it was over, he would gloat over the fact that he won, and got what he wanted from her all along. Rather than be humiliated like that, she instantly slammed all those walls back into place to protect herself.

What bit of good sense he had was telling him to just let it go, to leave her alone, but he simply couldn’t. She was beautiful, strong, and absolutely amazing in bed. He’d never had anyone like her before, and he doubted that he would again. “Neala.” He began finally. “You haven’t said anything since we boarded the train in Berlin.” She didn’t respond. He started to say something else but then stopped and shook his head. This might have been the prelude to a fight, and they simply couldn’t risk drawing attention to themselves right now.

“In 12 minutes, the train will slow. We’ll need to exit the train quickly before it gets back up to speed again.” She said not moving or looking towards him.

How did she do that? How could she just shut him down so easily without even a twitch? He wasn’t quite ready to give up yet, there had to be something he could say to get her to talk to him. Closing his eyes he rested his head back against the seat for a moment. “You aren’t going to show up on my doorstep pregnant a few months from now are you?” Freddie couldn’t believe that just came out of his mouth, his eyes opening wide. Of all the random things to just pop out of his mouth like that. Now he got her attention. Neala looked at him rather annoyed with his making such a distasteful comment. The look on her face let him know that those words just confirmed at least half of what she’d been assuming all along. “That . . . wasn’t what I meant to say . . .”

“No, Freddie.” She snapped not in the mood to deal with such rudeness. “I doubt you’ll ever see me again once we return to England.”

That was what he’d thought he wanted since they’d left England. That he couldn’t wait to get this whole thing over and be done with it. Preferably forget that it ever happened considering how insufferable she’d been this entire time. “Even if you’re pregnant? You would at least tell me wouldn’t you?” Jesus Christ! What in the hell was possessing him to repeat something he shouldn’t have said in the first place.

She narrowed her eyes at him before turning back towards the window. Freddie started to say something else but she cut him off. “I’m not pregnant.” She said in a stern and very irritated tone.

“Are you certain? I would think it’s a question you’d wonder about too considering how many times we . . . .”

“I don’t have a uterus.” She said wanting him to shut up and stop talking. Freddie fell silent hearing the tone in her voice. Neala closed her eyes and shook her head. She didn’t really want to bite his head off. Especially after last night. “You found the two scars on my hip.” She began, “The bullets ripped through my body. The choices were either having a hysterectomy or hemorrhaging to death. Considering the amount of money our government has poured into my training from day one, they’d rather I didn’t die and chose the latter.”

Freddie felt like a huge ass now, wishing to God he hadn’t pushed it. “I’m sorry.” He say sincerely, “I didn’t know.”

Neala sighed and stood, “The train has already begun to slow. We need to get to the back car. Get your things. We don’t have much time.”

We walk swiftly down the cobblestone road. I can hear the train whistle. I grabbed a single suitcase. Neala grabbed two. I assume one to be her weaponry. The afternoon sunshine isn't long for the day. Ominous clouds roll over the sky. We don't speak. And frankly, it's better that way. After making an ass of myself on the train, I take her lead and only speak when I need to.

The sky darkens to the sound of thunder rumbling over the countryside. We're about ten miles outside Dresden to the north.

"There's a town a mile or more up the road. We'll get a vehicle to drive into Dresden. There's a bed and breakfast we're supposed to stay in."

"I know, Neala. I read the brief."

"I was just reminding you." We carried along in silence. Now that I'd slaked my lust for her, her patronizing air toward me began to grate on my nerves. Sure, I'm not a spy but I'm no amateur.

Before too much longer, the town pops up around us. Neala speaks flawless German to a young man with a two seater. I watch the way she flips her hair and smiles. We're pretending we're married and she's flirting with the Gerry to score us a ride. I set my jaw and look into the storm.

I can't deny she's stunning. Nor can I deny I wanted, no needed her. Every second I'd been buried inside her had been bliss. And even though she'd pulled the mask back down before afterglow had even faded, she'd loved it too. I don't know I'd been so crass on the train. Maybe because she shut me out so quickly. She didn't even pretend some kind of continued affection. She gave me nothing. Back to square one.

"Freddie!" I snap out of my thoughts and turn in her direction. The young German is gone. She stands by the boot, waiting for me. I set my suitcase on top of hers. As I close the boot, she gives me a funny look. I can't place it. Without an argument, she hands me the keys.

The drive to Dresden isn't long nor rough. But the two of us say nothing. And I can't say I have a problem with it. Perhaps my rationality has finally talked sense into my imagination and cock. As the city fills in, she turns on. She becomes Mrs. Neala Page, talking animatedly about our honeymoon so far. I do my best to play my part, laughing and smiling when I'm supposed to. I pull into the drive of the bed and breakfast and it's game on.

Neala headed directly into the bathroom with her small bag closing the door. Good God, who knew that things could actually get worse between them. The awkwardness was excruciating. When she came out of the restroom she was wearing a tight, form formfitting, black outfit. He could see every curve, every line of her body and instantly he became aroused. He couldn’t help it. No woman dressed in such a fashion and with Neala’s beautiful nearly perfect shape . . . there was nothing left to the imagination. His eyes were drawn to her chest noting that she had strapped them down tightly most likely to keep them out of her way for whatever mission she was on next, but even with whatever it was, her breasts were too large, plump, and perfect to hide them. She was still quite obviously a well endowed young woman.

He felt himself growing stiff in his trousers remembering the heavenly night they’d spent together. The way her body fit perfectly in his arms. The feel of her breasts pressing against his chest with every labored breath. The way her tight body engulfed and swallowed him deep inside of her with every thrust. The way her skin glistened with the sheen of sweat from their eager passions. Her sweet intoxicating scent that filled his every sense bewitching him completely. And the sounds, oh the sounds she made . . . absolutely heavenly. He made her squirm and squeak beneath him but he never managed to hear his name on her lips. Such a pity. But when he came inside of her, when he filled her with his hot seed . . . it was beyond compare. Feeling the way he filled her completely until she over flowed and their combined fluids would drip down her thighs.

Freddie closed his eyes remembering every touch, every sensation, every single angelic moment that he’d spent with her. Something he would cherish and remember always. However he found himself in a new predicament. You would think having such a wonderful evening would be satisfying enough, but he wanted more. He wanted to take her in every way conceivable. He wanted to hear his name on her lips. He wanted to gaze up at her as she rode him, watching her hair bounce and the way her breasts would move with the rhythm of the movements of her strong and powerful thighs. Watching as she impaled herself over and over again on his large member. To taste those breasts, caress and suckle her perfect nipples. One and then the other. To slide his fingers into her folds and gently stimulate her most sensitive clit causing her to intensify her efforts until he could stand it no longer and turn them over to lay her on the mattress beneath them, his hips thrusting harder and harder.

“Freddie.” His eyes opened looking up at Neala realizing he’d been lost in a fantasy world for a few moments and she had been talking to him. "Where has your head been lately?" He cleared his throat and took another drag from his cigarette. She scoffed and shook her head, “I’ll be back around 4am. We need to leave by dawn. It’s better that we keep moving now.”

I sit on the back porch of the bed and breakfast watching the sun set. Scotch in one hand and cigarette in the other. Neala asked me not to come but told me the address. I think do that if she didn't return by morning, I'd know where her body was.

She kisses me in front of the other guests, an older couple and a middle aged man of wealth. "I'm sorry, Freddie. My head is simply throbbing."

"No worries, darling. Get your rest. We'll go out to dinner tomorrow. Maybe there's some good theatre as well."

"That would be lovely, darling." I hold her hand until we're both at arms length then let it drop.  
The older couple retires shortly after, leaving me with the Italian gent. His accent is almost unbearable as he talks of the war on the Italian front. I nod and interject safely vague responses.

Three scotches later, I tire of polite, meaningless conversation. I excuse myself for the evening. We never unpacked more than a few things. We'd have to leave before the house awoke and keep moving. I pack up what little we had out and waited. The edge of my nerves begins to sharpen. Midnight comes and she isn't here. The house is quiet. So I sneak out. The address she's given, that we'd scouted on a walk isn't far. I make quick time.

The building is dark. But I can hear movement deep inside, scuffling and muffled shouting. I throw my cigarette to the ground and hurry toward the sound, still on the outside of the building.

The sounds now are the other side of this door. A struggle, traded blows. I shoulder the door. She's like a force of nature. Her fists and feet moving faster than I'd been trained in hand to hand. Her body is irritatingly arousing in the black getup. She's impressive and frightening. All the while, her face remains impassive and empty. She's killed no less than 3 men as I stand here in awe and yet, no emotion passes her face. No remorse, regret, guilt, anger. Hell, there's no joy or even pleasure. Nothing.

When no there's no one left, she grabs a box and runs by me, seizing my hand. I flinch inwardly at the sticky blood. At her dispassionate touch. We run through the darkened streets, avoiding the late night patrols.

I sit on the bed, staring across the room at the box. When she emerges from the bathroom, changed and looking fresh, I point to it.

"It's not another bomb is it?"

"No. It's a piece of clockwork. Something her majesty's service believes is of great importance."

I nod. "We should go."

"What about rest?"

"I can't sleep. You can sleep in the car while I drive."

"Is that safe, Freddie?"

"I'll keep to the country roads. Less patrols. Nuremberg isn't far. We'll be here before they realize what your mission really is."

"I'm sure they figured it out when the poison I slipped Heinrich at dinner finally took hold."

"Still. We should go."

I shrug on my coat, carefully avoiding her eyes. I'd been so caught up in my need, my desire for her that I'd missed how dangerous and distant she truly was. The sooner this mission was over, the better.

Neala pulls a face at me that I can't decipher. I pick up my suitcase and hers, leaving her weaponry for her to carry. She pulls on her coat then grabs the box and her second bag. We're off into night. And onto the last leg of our mission.

When they arrived at the airstrip Freddie frowned looking at the scene. It was abandoned. More abandoned then it should be. “Neala.” He said reaching over and touching her shoulder. Instantly she woke. “This is the right place, isn’t it?” He questioned.

The look on her face seemed to say volumes as she could clearly see and feel something was wrong. Instantly she pulled her bag of weapons and took out a gun checking to make certain it was loaded handing it to him. Then she checked hers to make certain it was loaded and ready to go before slipping it back into the band of her pants just beneath her coat exiting the car. Freddie frowned looking at the weapon but put it in his pocket before getting out and catching up to her.

“What the fuck is going on? Where’s the plane?” He questioned not seeing anything. Not even a light. There were no vehicles, no planes, nothing of any kind indicating life of any sort.

“Something’s gone wrong.” She stated, “This isn’t right. Stienburg should be here, and if he couldn’t be then the plane should have been here, fueled, and ready to fly.” Turning on her heel she started to head back to get the rest of their things out of the car.

Freddie sighed, “Well what’s the backup plan? What do we do now?” He questioned storming after her. She didn’t answer and he moved faster stepping in her way stopping her. “God Damnit, Neala. For some God forsaken reason you’ve been told more about this then I have. What the fuck is going on?” She didn’t respond and just stood still. He scoffed and turned to go to his side of the car.

However, she reached out grabbing his arm holding him still listening. Freddie stopped and listened as well. Suddenly there was a familiar sound, the sound of an airplane engine. One that had been heard far too many times during the air raids that blanketed London as the enemy’s planes flew over head dropping bombs on the civilian population. It was getting closer extremely fast and both Freddie and Neala realized it was headed straight for them. “MOVE!” She shouted pushing him as they both ran as fast as they could. With a shrieking sound, the car that they had been driving in burst in a huge explosion that threw them both forward to the ground.

Both were stunned, and disoriented but Neala got to her feet first. Hurrying over she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, pushing him to run again as they headed for the tree line of the nearby forestry. The sound came again, indicating they had turned around and were coming back for a second pass. At least under the tree cover of the forest, they would be bombing blindly instead of directly ontop of their heads. Freddie’s paused a moment leaning on a tree catching his breath shaking his head. He wasn’t hurt, but he certainly had the wind knocked out of him.

Neala ran back and grabbed his arm, “Freddie, RUN!” She shouted not allowing him to stop or slow down as they hurried through the trees. A second bomb went off in the trees, but this time it was nowhere near them. Neala had changed the direction of their retreat sharply 3 or 4 times using the bomb to know they were going in the right direction.

They ran for what felt like an eternity before the sound of the plane and explosions stopped and it was just the sound of breathing hard and panting between the two of them. Noises from animals in the dark. Neala was extremely fast and sure footed and seemed to be able to see quite well in the dark. Freddie had no choice but to keep up with her. Each time he would slow, she would return and take hold of his arm forcing him to continue. Finally he stopped cold, “Neala, enough!” He said beyond exhausted.

She stopped and looked at him before looking around deciding if they were safe to stop here for now. She had no idea where they were, just somewhere deep in these woods. Freddie leaned against a tree catching his breath for a moment looking up realizing he was alone and Neala had disappeared in the darkness. He stood looking around. Did she just abandon him in the middle of nowhere!?! In enemy territory? Fucking hell!

He shook his head walking over next to a fallen tree and sat down. He hadn’t run so hard and so long since the trenches. Even then he wasn’t sure there was anything as strenuous and terrifying as this had been. Now here he was . . .somewhere outside Nuremberg, in enemy territory, by himself. Jesus Christ, it was a death sentence. He pulled his knees up resting his forearms against them lowering his head closing his eyes able to breathe normally again. What a mess.

Suddenly his arm was snatched and he was pulled to his feet by Neala. She hadn’t said a word to him except to run, or move during their frantic and fast escape. Before he could ask her what the fuck was going on or say a word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. This was absolutely unreal. However it wasn’t long before they came to a large formation of rocks. She released his hand and climbed up into them. He looked around and sighed before climbing up and following her. There was a shallow cave, obscured by a larger rock at the entrance. They had to bend over to crawl inside but there was plenty of room to move around and stand upright inside. Freddie looked around as Neala walked moved over to a small pile of leaves and sticks and bunched them up before smacking two rocks together and the sparks lit the debris into a small fire. Freddie looked around before looking at Neala. As the light chased the shadows and darkness away from the hole, he saw that she had been wounded in one of the explosions.

Freddie moved closer to her and reached out smoothing her hair back. She flinched and turned as if to hit him but he caught her arm, “Stop. You’re hurt, let me see.” She gave him a look before lowering her hand. He kneeled down beside her seeing a large splinter had cut into her skin behind her ear. He smoothed her hair away before taking a hold of the large piece of wood. He knew it was going to hurt but knew it had to be done. With one swift jerk he removed it and sighed showing it to her. “You’re fucking lucky you’re not dead.” He said tossing it away.

A while later, Freddie sat watching Neala as she roasted some form of poultry that she had killed, skinned, and cleaned for their supper. She hadn’t said a single word more then was necessary. It was as though she had retreated deep into her specialized training of survival. There was no feeling, no expression on her face.

Taking out her knife, she cut the meat in half handing it to him to eat before sitting back beginning to eat her own. Freddie watched her in silence before taking a bite. He’d expected it to be somewhat tasteless and gamey, but found it to actually be quite delicious. His eyes turned back to Neala. He’d never known a woman like her. He never knew anyone like her before. So educated, so capable, and self sufficient. More than most men he knew.

“Are you never afraid?” He asked finally when they had finished their small and meager meal and settled back in to the hidden shelter. It was warm, Neala kept the small fire fed and it was more comfortable then it would be freezing outside in the dark. She didn’t answer right away and it seemed didn’t acknowledge that he was speaking to her. Freddie sighed leaning his head back against the rock. It’s as though she had changed completely from the young woman who had been on his arm as his wife these past months.

He couldn’t let this continue, it was as though she’d turned into a machine. Focused on defense, survival, and escape. He stood from where he’d been and walked over sitting down close, next to her as she stared blankly into the fire. “Neala.” He said gently reaching up and smoothing his fingers through her hair like he had when they first entered the small cave. “Please. Speak to me.”

“What do you wish me to say.” She said in a ghost like whisper.

“I wish you to speak your mind. As you’ve always done, regardless of offense and ceremony.” She did have a tendency to chop the wood and let the splinters like where they fall. She rarely, if ever, minced words. He didn’t quite understand why she did so now.

“We are near the front lines.” She said softly, “We have to move during the day. This time of the month the moon is dark and it will make it hard to see. We’ll try to avoid the fighting, but it’s possible we could find ourselves in the middle of a battle ground. There are two air strips between here and our forces. We’ll have to find an unmarked plane unless we want to be shot down by friendly fire.” Freddie sighed looking into the fire leaning back against the wall beside her. She was giving him technical data not actually speaking to him. She had turned into some kind of soulless solider. The passionate woman he’d held in his arms, he’d made love with, was gone. There was another long moment of silence except for the crackle of the small fire that chased away the darkness and kept them warm. “I don’t know if we will survive, Freddie.” He looked towards her when she said that. Her voice had changed, it had softened. “I will get you back to safety . . . back home to England if I can. I promise.”

“Don’t you mean we? Both of us will get home to England again?” He questioned. She didn’t say anything starring into the fire as he could see them glaze. There were tears there, but she wouldn’t let them come, refusing to let them fall. “Speak to me, Neala. Please.” He asked softly.

Another long moment passed, he saw her jaw clinch. “I can’t go home. I don’t have a home to go to.” His brow furrowed when she said that not understanding. “There were too many holes in this mission. To many . . . variables that weren’t accounted for. They knew I was coming. Because I . . . .” She sighed, “I was sent here to die.”

“What?” Freddie shook his head turning to face her, “Neala . . . there was a plan. A very clear plan. I was sent to fly you home as soon as the rest of the mission was completed. Why would they send a pilot to get you home over enemy lines if they didn’t want you back?” He questioned.

“I was never meant to return to the hotel that night I was wounded. I was ambushed, they knew I was coming. I killed my attackers, and slipped away trying to ignore what my senses were telling me. Trying to pretend I hadn’t been betrayed by those who bought me, tortured me, trained me, and used me to fight for them, their causes. Assassinate human beings with nothing more than a name and a face. I have no doubt that I’ve killed innocents over the years that didn’t deserve their deaths. They were simply in someone’s way and I removed them.” She was quiet for another moment, “It seems I’ve outlived my usefulness.” Her eyes turned down and he could clearly see she was hurt by this. She took a breath, “Once I didn’t return, you were to go straight to the airfield, where there would have been a plane for you to fly home. Back to our forces over enemy lines to safety. Carrying the documents and evidence we were sent to retrieve. But when I left Berlin with you instead of your leaving alone . . . we were abandoned.”

Freddie was speechless as he stared at her, trying to process everything she’d just told him. She’d been so completely tightlipped since they were first paired together. “Why?” He finally said in disbelief. She wasn’t a traitor; she had always been staunchly professional. She did her job, without question, without hesitation. She was incredibly loyal to her country and its people. “After everything you’ve done . . . your entire life . . . made into a soldier . . . why would they want to eliminate one of their best?” He couldn’t believe after her giving up everything, a normal life, the possibility of a family, everything human to be what she was.

“This war is coming to an end Freddie. Weapons of all sort are to be abandoned or destroyed as the politics between countries dictate. Lots of . . . little nasty secrets needing to be erased.” She sighed, “I’m one of them.” She shook her head leaning back against the rock, “I knew this day would come, I just didn’t realize that it would come so quickly.”

He ran his hand over his face completely shocked by all of this, “When we return to England together . . . you’ll be arrested? As a war criminal? Even though you were simply following orders and completed your mission?”

“No, Freddie.” She said turning to look at him, “That would acknowledge me and others like me. I’ll disappear, like I never existed. Erased from memory, before England can be accused of atrocities and war crimes themselves. England is not alone mind you. Everyone with even the slightest relation to this war is guilty of the same and far worse.”

There was a long moment of silence as he shook his head before looking at her once more. She was very still. It was as though he felt more outrage over this then she did. “For a woman who has been marked with a death sentence you’re taking this extremely well.”

She half smiled her eyes glistening in the fire light. “I welcome it.” She said softly. “Once this war is over, there is no place for me in this world anymore. If I were to remain, my services would be rendered for petty trivial and political matters. It won’t be to save the innocents and civilians being murdered by the hundreds every day. Death has more appeal to me then such a fate.” There was another quiet moment before she turned taking his hand looking into his eyes, “But as I promise, I swear to you now, I will get you home safe. To London. To your fellow pilots. And when Germany and her allies are defeated, You and all the others my live has been lived to protect, will be safe and free. I give you my word.”

“If what you say is true then you should run. You shouldn’t go back to England. You can disappear, make a life for yourself somewhere else, and stay hidden so they could never find you.” He said quickly.

She smiled softly, “To what end? England is my home. My life has always been lived to protect Britain. To protect the Empire. There is nowhere else for me.” She covered his hand with hers, “It’s alright. I’m so very tired Freddie. I’ve done my time, and my service, and now like all soldiers, I’m to be released the only way there is for soldiers like me to be released.”

Freddie felt a twinge in his heart feeling the sincerity in her words. Reaching up he cupped her face in his hands looking into her sparkling eyes. She’d made him her last mission. Even after all the fighting and the violence, and the hateful venom they spewed at each other. She still intended to save his life regardless. “Neala.” He breathed realizing that she was human and a woman after all even though she did her utmost to hide it.

Unable to say anything, to utter any words he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that she immediately returned.

Neala's hands claw at my clothes. Mine are none too gentle with hers. She hooks her ankle behind my foot and rides me down onto my back. Her mouth eats at mine, lips and tongue. We're growling again. I jerk her head to the side with a handful of hair. She gasps then shouts when my teeth clamp onto her bruised neck. Her pelvis grinds against my growing cock.

She shimmies out of her slacks. I prop myself up on my elbows as she jerks my trousers down to my ankles. I kick off my boots but she's achieved her goal. My cock points straight up. She licks her lips in appreciation then tackles me. She tastes of salt and copper, tears and blood. With a shift of her hips, she places the head at her entrance. I lick my lips. God, she's become this succubus and I am willingly giving her my soul. Just bury myself deep inside her.

"Oh god, Neala, please." I groan with need. I need her. My hands wrap around her waist. She tilts her hips to tease me with her moist folds. I clamp down on her waist and thrust upwards. She cries out to my grunt. I pull out and thrust upward again, opening her, going deeper. The third time I've stretched her, deliciously tight. She lays on my chest, panting. "Fuck me like you want to."

"Shut up, Freddie." Her mouth hovers over mine. Our hips meet in thick, wet slaps. My thrust to her roll. She's gasping and keening. I'm growling and grunting. My hands move to cup her ass, squeezing tightly. I plant my feet and bend my legs to get better leverage. Neala bites my bottom lip.

"Fuck Neala!"

"God Freddie!" I run my hands up her back and hold onto her shoulders. I roll us onto her back. I force her hands to the dirt floor. Her knees draw up to her chest. I move up onto mine and fuck her. Hard. Her back arches, her body tensing. "Cum, baby. Cum hard." She's shaking. "Cum, baby." The thick slap of flesh and our breathing rises above the crackle of the fire. Her scream catches in her throat and get body tightens on my cock. The delicious spasms milk my cock and only a few more thrusts are all I need to find my release.

My arms shake as I hold myself over her. To my shock and upset, Neala curls into a ball and begins to cry. "Neala. Have I hurt you?" She shakes her head. I move to her back and wrap my body around hers. "What's wrong, baby?"

She sniffs. "I've been a fool. A arrogant bitch. I thought I was above everyone because I was a trained assassin. That I was meant for more. I'm not. I'm disposable."

I lean over her, taking her chin between my thumb and forefinger. "You are not disposable. You're beautiful and intelligent, strong and confident. You're terrifying, yes but that doesn't make you any less of an amazing woman." Sadness touches me and I say what's been hovering at the back of my mind since the night before last. "Were you not so hell bent on hating me and making me feel like less if man and more of an animal, I could have loved you."

She turns away from me. To stare into the fire. She's going to shut down again. To pull that mask into place.

"I was wrong about you. You're nothing I thought you are. Arrogant but confident. Promiscuous but with his reason. But all the other hateful things I've said aren't true. Were I meant for more than this, I could have loved you as well." I draw breath to speak. To try to convince her to come with me.

"Shut up, Freddie. Please. Just hold me tonight."

I settle into the soft dirt and pull her against me, forming our bodies together. She snuggles back into me. We both stare silently at the fire. 

The flames flicker on the walls, casting long shadows. There wasn't anything left to say. Her breathing levels out and grows heavy. I hope she feels safe and protected. Her warmth and heat beat lulls me to sleep.

Neala rolls over and looks at the fire. It's still going? Where's Freddie? And what is that surprisingly delicious smell. She sits up and looks around. No sign of Freddie. A frown takes her face as she pulls her slacks back on. The satchel with all the documents and the piece of clockwork rests against the wall. Her head snaps up at a shuffling of leaves and feet and snap of twigs.

"Good. You're awake. Eat." She finally notices a half eaten rabbit resting on a rock by the fire. That was the smell. He hands her a shirt, tied at the sleeves. "And drink." He'd gotten her food and water. She hides the small impressed smile as she tucks into the rabbit.

Freddie settles down next to her and kisses the top of her head. "I looked at the map. And by landmarks, we south of Nuremberg. We could go northwest to the airfield at Frankfurt, but that puts us deeper into German territory. We could go southwest to Stuttgart but that backs us up against the Black Forest which we won't survive alone. Or we can go East to the Czech Republic. It's the closest bordering country."

She chews and swallows then takes a drink. "I'd say southwest or east." 

"There's fighting all over the countryside. Maybe we can hope to run into Allied forces."

"And tell them what, Freddie?"

"We stick with the cover story."

"We look like refugees and we have sensitive material. No one is going to believe us."

"So we head to Stuttgart then. We'll fly out from there." 

"You're sure the Germans won't miss a plane?"

"The airfield has light prop planes as well. We'll take one and maybe we can get into France before we are shot at."

"That's alot of variables."

"Neala. They sent us because we're the best at what we do. I'm the only pilot who's been in the trenches in France and I've done countless fly overs of both countries. Will you just trust I know what I'm doing?"

She stares down at the mostly gone rabbit then nods once. "Alright. I'll trust you. But if things get hairy, just let me do my job, Freddie."  
"Of course, Neala."

I kick dirt over the fire. We emerge from the cave together and head southwest. We move swiftly through the woods, not speaking. We're both overly conscious of our surroundings. Neither of us stop the trek.

The only sound is our breath, ghostly drifting up in the cold air. Neala's shoulders are hunched. I can't believe she's simply given up. No way. She's coming back to London with me. Even if we can't stand each other, she can find a new cause. And I'll do whatever it takes to convince her.

We come upon an empty home. No doubt from it's condition that it once belonged to a Jewish family. We wash up and change clothes. The family has likely met their end at Nuremberg already. We make a meager meal out of the goods that were not looted by the Nazis nor spoiled.

"You're not still planning on sacrificing yourself to get me out of Germany, are you?"

"If need be." My sigh sounds as exasperated and irritated as its meant to be. "What?"

"I just think it's bullocks that you're giving up. Surely there must be some cause somewhere on this great green Earth that you can contribute to."

"And leave my home?"

"Neala. The bastards sold you out and tried to kill you. I wouldn't go back to them either."

"And yet you are."

"I'm merely collateral damage. They wouldn't mourn me either."

"It's getting late. Should we bed down here for the night?"

I look out into the setting sun. The colors broken by the deadened trees, reaching their skeletal fingers to the clouds. "That would probably be wise. We'll be even less likely to explain our presence to either sides' forces."

Without any more words, we go to bed. Neither of us can sleep right away, huddled together in the ruined bed under blankets. Our bodies mold together. I want to take her. Like I did in the cave but I feel that the closer we get to our destiny, the more my heart opens to her. The more I need her. Do I love her? No. Not yet. But I could. I know that. My hate for her has cooled. Love could easily fill its place.

The sun breaks across Freddie and Neala's face. She rolls over in the circle of arms. Since they've been running, his night terrors haven't bothered him. It's like his brain knows that the real fear is around them. She started this mission despising him. And now. Now, she was willing to give her life to see him home. Her opinion of him was wrong. He might have been a womanizer but they came willingly. He was handsome, intelligent and charming. And a real tiger in sack. Every woman who bedded Freddie Page was there by choice. What she had seen as arrogance was merely confidence. In himself and his abilities.

She tucks a strand of hair back into the rest of his slicked hair. His deep breath through his nose led to a yawn. "Morning already?"

"That it is. We should get moving."

His arms tighten around her. "We should. Or I could hold you for little while longer." Evidence of his morning arousal presses between her thighs. She sighs. He could make her cum screaming but right now, they needed to move.

"We've got another day or two trek to Stuttgart. We don't have time for sex."

"Tragic." His sleepy smile pulls a smile of her own to Neala's mouth. He stretches then rolls over onto his back.

The airfield at Stuttgart is only lightly guarded. The planes that are engaging Allied pilots in dog fights have been moved to the bigger airports. I nudge Neala and point to a small plane on the hangar.

"I'll create a diversion long enough for you to get airborne."

I take her face in my hands. "Come with me."

"Freddie, I've nothing to go back to."

"Me. You said it yourself. You could love me. Well, come back to England and love me." I kiss her lips desperately. Her hand rests on my wrist as she kisses me back. When we part, I'm sure she'll no.

"They might still try to kill me."

"Neala. Neither of us are new. We can make this work." 

"Alright." I grin and kiss her deeply, drinking her in. "Go start the plane and I'll create the diversion."

"I won't take off without you." My thumbs caress her sharp cheekbones.

"Taxi down the run way. I'll be there. I promise." I steal one last kiss before I let her go. Keeping low to the ground, I make my way to the hangar. I glance back over my shoulder to see her headed in the opposite direction, doing the same. I examine the keys on the pegboard and grab the that has the plane's call sign on it. I remove the wheel blocks then climb inside. The headphones muffle noise but I suddenly hear gunfire. My brows knit in worry. A handful of soldiers run by the hangar shouting in German. I lay my side arm in my lap then take a deep breath and start the engine.

It stutters then roars to life. The plane rolls out of the hangar. My eyes squint and search for Neala. Her diversion is fighting a group of them. She's a whirling dervish of fists and feet. Her hair whipping about her. She breaks off and runs in my direction. My valkyrie sprinting towards me. I wait until she jumps into the doorway before I pick up speed. She fires out into the night.

"Hurry Freddie!"

"We need just a little more speed."

"Do you have the satchel?"

"It's on the seat here."

"Excellent." She fires off another couple rounds. I hear a meaty thud and a pained grunt.

"Neala?" I turn in the seat. She sinks to her knees, bloody pouring out her mouth and the wound in her chest. "Neala!"

She shakes her head as I start to slow the plane. "Go, Freddie. . ." A second and third bullet hit her back. "Rule Britannia. . ." Her hand on the door frame jerks and she falls away into the night.

"NO!" I want to stop the plane but I know in my heart that she's dead. Three bullet wounds and falling out at this speed. Tears sting my eyes as I bring the light prop into the air. My throat flexes as I try unsuccessfully to swallow my sobs. I point the plane to the French border and pray I make it. Mission accomplished.

 

~The End~

(Concluded --> )


	4. In The Shadows - Chapter 4

Chapter Text

Epilogue:

Freddie stood at the end of the long table in the office. Their commanding officer who had directed them on this mission, and Neala’s ‘handlers’ in attendance. He recounted everything that had happened from start to finish. When he came to explaining her death, he had to stop a moment to keep himself in check and to keep the tears behind his eyes from showing much less falling. When he came to the end he stood there in silence. His hands clasped behind his back waiting to be dismissed.

“Excellent report, Captain Page. And may I just say, well done. You’ve contributed a great service to your Queen and Country. Britain and her Majesty could not be more grateful to you for your efforts.” He said with a smile and a nod.

He really wished they would dismiss him. He wasn’t fond of any of these people right now, and the sooner he was sent back to his fellow pilots the better. “Thank you, Sir.”

“We can just be thankful that our agents blunders in this task didn’t cost one of our top pilots his life.” He commented making a note in the case file. Freddie wasn’t certain he’d just heard that. They couldn’t be talking about her, could they?

“What agent’s blunders?” He questioned.

“Agent Neala’s of course. We’re well aware of her inexcusable mistakes, it could have blow the entire mission. As it is, they cost her her life.” How could he say that, how could he possibly say that after everything he had just told them. Never once did he condemn her actions, did he fault her, did he ever say or hint at the word ‘mistake’. He praised her for her skills, her professionalism, her resourcefulness. He almost sounded as though her being murdered in cold blood was exactly what she deserved.

“. . . .have you listened to nothing I have told you? If it wasn’t for Neala I would not be standing before you today with the mission completed, your documents and evidence in hand, with my head still attached to my shoulders. It was her who got these things for you, and me home alive.” He stated still at a loss for the attitude that was being taken.

“Well, it doesn’t really matter anymore.” He closed one of the files that had a black mark on it with the bold words ‘classified’ across the cover. He was closing the case on her life like it was nothing.

How could they be so completely unfeeling like this? When she had served them her entire life never once failing them. He didn’t want to believe that she had been sent there and set up to be killed, but as he looked at the faces of the men before him, it proved that was exactly what had been done. It was as though the whole point of this debriefing was to make sure she was dead. It was disgusting and turned his stomach.

The commanding officer that had been directing the mission from the beginning, walked to him. “You can return to your squadron Captain Page.” He smiled and clapped him on the shoulder, “Or should I say, Squadron Leader.”

There it was. The promotion that Neala said he would get upon his return to England. Actually skipping a few ranks in the process. Freddie took a breath collecting himself, his thoughts, and anything that might come out of his mouth as he half laughed looking at him. “No sir.” He said starring directly into his eyes in dead seriousness, “You shouldn’t.”

The commanding officers smile faded, “I beg your pardon?” He questioned.

“I didn’t do half as much as she did. I’ll not profane her memory, her loyalty, or her heroism by accepting a rank that would be given to me merely for returning alive when she didn’t return at all.” He stepped back, “I’ll return to my squadron as the pilot and solider I left as. Thank you sir.” He said looking at the others in the room, “Gentlemen.” He gave salute before turning and exiting the room without being dismissed.

When he left the building he stopped and leaned on the wall still feeling sick to his stomach. He took out a cigarette and put it between his lips lighting it taking a deep drag before letting it out and sighing. He hadn’t lost faith in his country, the RAF, his fellow pilots, or soilders. Where his confidence had been shaken was in those who were in positions of power that could just throw away human life like it was nothing, especially a life like hers.

He knew what would happen now. He knew by the attitudes he had just witnessed and the treatment of her file. Just in case anything about Neala was ever uncovered by other governments, any government that would identify her or claim that she was sent to assassinate anyone in their countries, she’d be labeled as a traitor, perhaps even employed by private parties that weren’t connected to the government. He shook his head taking another drag from the cigarette before tossing it to the ground and crushing it out leaving headquarters to go and get a drink.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, lying in bed trying to go to sleep he got up and turned on the light going to the dresser. He opened it and pulled out a handkerchief walking back over and sitting down on his bed. He opened it and shook the two wedding bands out into his hand. They’d taken them off before leaving the house they’d spent the night in, in case they were caught by the enemy. Neala was insistent that they didn’t keep such things that could identify them if they didn’t make it. Her training kicking in once again. She’d left them on the table in the house, but right before they had left Freddie snatched them up and slipped them into his pocket.

They had wanted them back of course, but as he told them in the briefing they were left behind as Neala was following her protocols to the letter, but in the end it didn’t matter. They didn’t care. The bastards.

He looked at them a moment before picking up the smaller one that had rested on her finger for so many months as they pretended to be man and wife. Only in the last few hours they were together discovering that they didn’t hate each other as much as they told themselves they did. Now she was going to be erased, after her reputation was tarnished ‘just in case’.

Putting down the larger ring that he’d worn, he took off his dog tags and slipped the smaller ring onto the chain before putting it back on. He picked up the small gold band with his fingers and closed his eyes kissing it before whispering, “I won’t forget you. Never. Perhaps . . . when I do meet my end, wither it be in this war or later, I’ll get to see you again.” He felt a knot in his throat before he kissed the band once more tucking it back into his shirt. He wrapped the other ring back in the handkerchief putting it on the dresser before turning the light back off and laying down.

“I’ll never forget.” He whispered once more before closing his eyes to drift into sleep.

 

~The End~


End file.
